Nuevos Shinigamis
by loca.del.anime
Summary: Karin es una Shinigami, junto a otros 5 amigos, Obligados a ir a la SS, Despues de que Ichigo y Toshiro descubren quienes eran realmente...¿Como sera su estadia dentro de la Academia? New Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece, pertenece al genio de Tite Kubo.**

**Por cierto mi fic sigue la linea del manga, osea toshiro y karin nunca se conocieron**

**Mi primer fic asi que no sean indulgentes, toleren las faltas de ortografias n.n**

**Plis no quieren que me enoje o si? - escritora rodeada de un aura asesina-**

**Sin más preambulo mi fic:**

Chapter 1: Recuerdos I

Karin estaba sentada en una playa, que parecia no acabarse, sumisa en sus pensiamentos, viendo como las olas negras se rompian al llegar a la orilla, -_ichi-nii ¿por que lo negaste todo?, ¿por que mentirnos a mi, yuzu y papá?-_

*Flash back* Hace unos 8 años atras

Karin corria por las calles de Karakura, hacia su casa como siempre, llegando tarde para la cena. -_Maldición Yuzu me matará- _pensaba karin preocupada. Hasta que algo, la detuvo en seco, notando que cerca del parque se encontraba el Reiatsu de un enorme Hueco.

Preocupada por los niños del parque corrío a tratar de enfrentarlo pero, algo, más bien alguien, se le adelantó y corto al Hueco por la mitad, haciendo que se disolviera.

Cuando por fin logró ver quien era noto que era ichigo, vestido con un kimono negro, y un cuchillo de carnicero en mano(N/A : Pobre Zangetsu todos lo tildan de cuchillo de carnicero, saben no es su culpa ser asi). Karin al ver esta imagen y notar que los niños en el parque ni si quiera se inmutaban ante semejante cuchillo, pudo notar que solo ella lo veia.

¿Pero por que solo ella? Tendria que averiguarlo y pronto, no queria preocupar a Yuzu, con cosas que ella no veia. Decidí seguirlo hasta una extraña tienda, donde en la parte de adelante lo esperaba un hombre rubio, con sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas, sandalias, un bastón y un abanico con el que le tapaba el rostro y la sonrisa de idiota que llevaba.

-¡Hola Kurosaki-kun que alegría verle por aqui despues de tanto tiempo!- saludo con demasiada alegría el hombre.

-Hn..- la unica respuesta de mi hermano, a veces podia ser tan antipatico.

Cuando entraron a la tienda, los segui para escuchar una conversación de la que no entendia ni 3 cuartos. ¿Shinigami?¿sociedad de almas?¿aizen traidor? -_¿en que rayos te metiste ichi-nii?._

Guarde silencio, mientras la conversación continuaba, tratando de entender de que rayos hablaban, pero no entendi mucho más de lo que decian, pero igual me quedé ahi hasta que ichigo se fue.

Estaba dispuesta a seguirle de vuelta a casa hasta que una mano me detuvo... volteé lentamente para encontrarme cara a cara con el sombrerero raro

-Etto... Soy karin Kurosaki- _¿que más podria hacer si no presentarme?- _¿y usted- pregunte como si nada

Vi como sonreia detras del abanico y contestaba- Soy Kisuke Urahara, umilde servidor.

mmm...- dude antes de preguntar- ¿ que es Ichi-nii ahora? y ¿que es la sociedad de almas?

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia antes de contestar...

* Fin flash back*

**¿y que les parecio? bueno, muy bueno, malo, no vale la pena contestar, pues yo espero que me digan ohh lectores-sama en que puedo mejorar y asi lo tendre en cuenta **

**nos vemos y dejen R&R si quieren y tienen tiempo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola eh venido nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo de MI fic ^-^ **

**espero que les guste...**

**Ah! casi se me olvidaba... PUES CLARO QUE VA A HABER HITSUXKARIN... si no no hubiera historia... n.n espero que les guste...**

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite Kubo, exepto los personajes que yo cree, pues claro**

chapter 2: Recuerdos de una Shinigami

-Karin- llamó una hermosa mujer de pelo rojizo, con tono maternal-

-ohh eres tu Tsuki(1)- dijo Karin al voltearse a ver a la mujer frente a ella- ¿como has estado? hace mucho que no te veia.

-Estoy bien-Contesto la mujer con mirada preocupada hacia Karin- ahora la pregunta es ¿como estas tu? ¿en que piensas que te tiene tan preocupada estos días?- pregunto Tsuki aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Karin suspiró- ¿Sabes?... hoy hace 8 años ichi-nii se fue y tambien hoy hace 8 años que te conocí Tsuki- dijo Karin en tono de triztesa.

*Flash back*

_Baka ichi-nii, se fue a la sociedad de almas sin ni siquiera decirme, ¿desde cuando me tengo que enterar de lo que pasa por Urahara? claro ya me acorde desde cuando, desde siempre, Baka tu nunca me dices nada, como si yo fuera una ignorante,_ _ohh... en cuanto te vuelva a ver te patearé el culo tan duro que no lo sentiras durante todo un mes, de esa no te escapas -_pensaba una muy cabreada Karin, mientras se dirijia a la tienda de Urahara- _Pero antes de eso me tendre que entrenar y se muy bien de que forma-_ Pensaba mientras sonreia malisiosamente.

- ¡Urahara estoy de vuelta!- gritó a todo pulmón mientras entraba en la tienda.

-ohh.. Karin-chan a este paso me deja sordo- dijo Urahara mientras se tapaba con su infame abanico- ¿y que te trae por aqui hoy?

Karin sonrio de vuelta- ¿Sabes Urahara-san? para patearle el culo a mi hermano, deberia convertireme en una shinigami- dijo Karin con una sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior. Urahara solo sonrio y se tapo con su abanico.

-Entonces sigeme Karin-chan, creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto.

*Fin Flash Back*

-Y todavia no olvido la cara que pusiste cuando viste por primera vez tu mundo interno, y lo que paso despues...- Dijo Tsuki con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar.

-Oe, que no es muy gracioso lo que me paso- Agrego Karin molesta con su Zampakuto por el comentario.

*Flash Back*

Karin estaba de pie en una extraña playa, con un gran mar negro y una luna roja escarlata en lo alto de un cielo, que parecia tener un atardecer eterno (N/A: no se preocupen no me fume nada cuando pense esto).

-Que extraño hace un momento estaba por convertirme en un hueco, y ahora... ¿donde estoy?- Se preguntaba Karin observandoo con cara de idiota aquel extraño lugar.

-Pues... Se podria decir que este es tu mundo interno- Dijo una voz melodiosa detras de karin.

-Mi que... ¡Oe ¿quien eres tu y que haces en mi ''mundo interno''!- Gritó Karin al ver a la extraña mujer de cabellos rojos y largos hasta la cintura, con los ojos de un intenso rojo y hermosa figura vestida con un Kimono rojo con detalles dorados en la cintura y mangas.

-Se podria decir que yo soy un reflejo de ti, y para tu información yo vivo aqui- Dijo la hermosa mujer encogiendose de hombros.

- Etto... ¿como te llamas?- En ese instante el mundo temblo, haciendo que Karin callera al extraño mar. Se undio rapidamente en la profundidades del mar, como si algo la jalara hacia abajo.

En el instante en que Karin estaba por cerrar los ojos aparecio frente a ella la mujer de cabellos rojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Pequeña, mi nombre es Tsuki y ahora rápido tomame amenos que te quieras conventir en un Hueco- En ese instante Tsuki se convirtio en una katana de mango rojo con pequeños detalles en dorado y blanco en la espada.

Cuando logró llegar a Tsuki aparecio de vuelta fuera del gran hoyo y con traje de shinigami. Luego de mirarse un rato notó que todos la miraban embobados, estalló.

-¿QUE CREIAN QUE NO LOGRARIA?, hmp, ¿donde habrá quedado la confianza en la juventud?... ahh ya se AQUI NO- gritaba Karin como loca.

-Sabes Karin-chan antes de dar con especulaciones sobre lo que pensamos tendrias que verte al espejo- Dijo Urahara tendieldole uno a la joven histerica, con su abanico tapandole una sonrisa más grande de lo habitual.

Karin lo miró interrogante mientras agarraba el espejo para comprender lo que decia Urahara-_A veces puede ser tan loco-_pensó antes de verse al espejo.

AHHHHHHHH, ¿QUE RAYOS ME A PASADO? ¿QUE DIABLOS?... DE HABER SABIDO ESTO NUNCA PERO NUNCA MIENTRAS YO VIVIERA ME HUBIESE CONVERTIDO EN ESTO-gritaba Karin palpando freneticamente su rostro, como si buscara una forma de quitarselo.

Su pelo ahora estaba más largo, hasta los omplatos, y fue transformado en una especie de seda negra, su piel ahora blanca como papel estaba mucho más suave que la de un bebé, sus ojos presentaban un tinte rojo alrededor de la pupila, sus labios ahora más rellenos estaban de un color rojo carmesí y su nariz estaba más formada y pequña.

-TUUUUUUUUUUUU DE HABER SABIDO ESTO, ME HUBIERA RESISTIDO A LA TRANSFORMACIÓN-continuo todavia cabreada Karin- UHHH SUFRIRAS TANTO POR HABERME TRANSOFORMADO... EN... EN... ESTA ESPECIE DE MUÑECA JUROOO QUE TE MATARÉ URAHARA NO ESCAPARÁS.

Gritaba Karin mientras que perseguia a Urahara con un aura asesina detras de ella.

*Fin Flash Back*

-Y de eso han pasado ya 8 años- Decia Tsuki mientras aguantaba la risa que le provocaba ese situación

-Ufff 8 años y todavia no me acostumbro- Tsuki estaba por agregar algo más cuando...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

**¿y que les parecio?**

**a que estuvo bueno, nee? o no se conformaron lectores-sama?.**

**como sea ni se quejen que los subi rápidisimo al cap...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoy decidi subir 3 cap. agradescan a mi gran mal humor, que me inspira a escribir `n.n´ ahh lo olvide en mi otro capi tsuki es luna(corriganme si me equivoco)**

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

Chapter 3: vuelta a casa/primer encuentro

***/Sociedad de almas/***

Por favor enana, ayudame con todo este papeleo, nesecito tu ayuda- Pedia por favor, Ichigo a Rukia quien se había enojado por que Ichigo nunca le ayudaba con sus pequeños hijos, Masaki y Kaien.

Asi es Rukia e Ichigo se habían casado hace 4 Años, en contra de Byakuya, que casi mata a Ichigo despues de que este se lo dijo, Ichigo era Taicho de la novena división y Rukia su teniente, y ahora tenian 2 hijos Masaki y Kaien gemelos de 2 años de edad.

Claro yo te tengo que ayudar pero cuando se trata de Masaki y Kaien, me dejas sola ¿no?- Le reclamó Rukia al distraido de su esposo.

Ichigo estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una mariposa infernal entró en la oficina, que enseguida se posó en el dedo de Ichigo.

_todos los Taichos reportarse de inmediato a una reunión de emergencia_

Ichigo miró a Rukia con la mirada llena de : Esto no se quedá así, todavia no ganaste. Y desaparecio usando Shunpo hacia la primera división.

Décimo escuadrón

Toshiro miraba a su Fuku-taicho con ganas de asesinarla, ya que esta habia escondido el papeleo de un mes en todas las masetas que había en la oficina.

-Pero taicho...

-Sin peros Matsumoto haras todo tu papeleo pendiente más el de 2 semanas- Reprendia con severidad a su teniente- Y nada de esconderlo en tu casa ¿has entendido?

-Taicho son más de dos años yo no puedo-Respondio Matsumoto haciendo pucheritos con la boca.

-Nada de eso... -pero fue interrumpido por una mariposa infernal, que entro a la oficina.

_todos los Taichos reportarse de inmediato a una reunión de emergencia._

Antes de irse Toshiro le dedico a su teniente una mirada que decia: De esta no te salvas Matsumoto. Y desaparecio usando Shumpo hacia el Primer escuadrón.

Primera División

Con todos los Taichos ya reunidos allí, empezó la reunion.

-Los eh llamadó a todos aqui ya que hace poco en la ciudad de Karakura, se ha detecado la actividad de 6 reiatsus desconocidos, que han ido en aumento en los últimos 8 años, y ahora han llegado al nivel de un cápitan, incluso algunos de ellos pasan este nivel.

Se levantó un murmulló general en toda la sala donde se podía oír toda clase de preguntas como:

-¿Han alcanzado el nivel de un cápitan? que interesante...-comentaba Mayuri.

-¿Cual será el más fuerte de todos ellos? quiero una pelea con ese-sonreia sadicamente Zakari

-¿Alguno de ellos podrá superarme en velocidad?-Se preguntaba asi misma Soi fong.

Toda clase de preguntas hasta que Yamamoto sou-taicho hizo orden golpeando el bastón contra el suelo.

-Ya basta todos ustedes, ahora mismo los eh llamado para que vallan a investigar si son amigos o enemigos 2 de ustedes con sus tenientes respectivos y todas las personas que crean necesarias para llevar a cabo esta misión-Habló imponente Yamamoto-¿Ahora alguno se ofrece?.

Ichigo fue el primero en ofrecerse ya que deseaba con toda su alma ver a su familia(N/A:juego de palabras...A que no adivinan donde se encuentra).

-Yo creo que soy uno de los más indicados ya que conozco mejor que nadie el mundo humano-Mintio Ichigo.

-Muy bien Kurosaki-Taicho tu y Kuchiki-Fukutaicho iran al mundo humano junto con... Hitsugaya-Taicho y Matsumoto-Fukutaicho mañana a las 7:00 AM ¿alguna duda?

-Si Sou-Taicho ¿Por que tengo que acompañar yo a Kurosaki-taicho?

-Fácil, su teniente esta muy habituado al mundo humano, ahora si no hay nada más, pueden volver a sus escuadrones a prepararse.

***/Ciudad de Karakura/***

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Una mano cayo pesadamente sobre el despertador haciendo que este se apagara. Cierta pelinegra maldijo por lo bajo, hoy era el primer día de clases y odiaba la falda de la escuela.

Se levantó pesadamenta frotandose los ojos todavía somnolienta, iniciando sus rituales de la mañana, tomo una larga ducha de agua caliente, se cambio y peino, totalmente lista para irse a la escuela.

Estaba bajando la escalera cuando de repente-BUENOS DÍAS MI PRES- pero fue interrumpido por una patada en el rostro que lo mando a volar 5 metros en el aire- WAAAA MI QUERIDA MASAKI, MI HIJA YA NO ME QUIERE WAAAA- estaba Isshin llorando a cataratas frente al poster da Masaki for ever.

-YA CABRA PORTATE DE UNA VEZ Y POR TODAS COMO UN PADRE NORMAL - le gritó karin mientras cogía una tostada y iva hacia la puerta-YUZU YA ME VOY A LA ESCUELA.

-Anda con cuidado Karin-Chan, te veo en la escuela-le devolvio el gritó Yuzu desde la cocina.

Karin iva caminando a paso lento hacia la escuela, pensando en lo que había hablado/recordado junto con Tsuki la noche anterior.

_-¿Que es lo que te sigue molestando Karin?_

_-Nada Tsuki solo estaba pensando en el baka de mi hermano._

_-__Nee, Karin ¿todavia le quieres ver?_

_-Pues claro que le quiero ver, todavia le debo una paliza por lo que nos hizo a todos_

_-__Tu y tus..._

Pero Tsuki fue interrumpida por uno de los amigos de Karin

- Tierra a Karin, Tierra a Karin ¿estas ahi?- Era un chico alto, delgado, de ojos azules y cabello marrón, bastante guapo debia decir.

-Nee...Kenji ¿que quieres ahora?-preguntó Karin mientras volvia a caminar hacia la escuela

-Karin...¿Has estado pensando en tu hermano?- Preguntó Kenji encogiendose de hombros y sorprendiendo por completo a Karin.

-Si, sabes ayer se cumplieron 8 años desde que se fue- Respondio Karin con un deje de tristeza en la voz, lo cual el aludido notó y quizó cambiar de tema.

-Nee, Karin sabes ¿que te estas quedando enana? Mirá ya te sacó una cabeza- Dijo con tono de burla Kenji, su plan había resultado.

- Oye ¿a quien llamas tu enana? Para tu información soy de estatura normal tu eres la jirafa- respondio con enojo Karin.

Kenji estaba por responder pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban llegando tarde a clase, por lo que salieron corriendo de inmediato.

***/Sociedad de Almas/***

-Ichigo apurate Hitsugaya-Taicho se enojará contigo, y yo no quiero tener que aguantar el que baje la temperatura.

-Gomen Rukia hay voy terminó lo que me queda de papeleo y partimos.

2 horas despues (N/A: nunca dije que seria rápido o si?)

-Baka ¿por que tardaste tanto con el papeleo?

-Bueno nunca dije que tuviera poco ¿O si?-Se defendio ichigo de los ataques de Rukia, sobre que deberia haberle dicho, que tendrian que aguantar el mal temperamento de Hitsugaya-Taicho, bla, bla, bla.

Y cuando por fin llegarón...

-Kurosaki, por fin... Sabía que eras impuntual pero ¿2 HORAS?- la temperatura bajo 10 grados con las últimas palabras.

-Gomen Toshiro, me quede haciendo el resto del papeleo.

-¡Que es Hitsugaya-Taicho para ti!- Gritó el capitansito llenó de corajo y la temperatura se dejo caer otros 10 grados.

y haci fue todo el viaje, con Rukia, Rangiku y Yumichika hablando de lo linda que era la ropa humana, Toshiro y Ichigo discutiendo mientras que Ikkaku se limitaba a pensar si tendria oportunidad de pelear contra el más fuerte del grupo de misteriosos reiatsus.

Cuando por fin lograron llegar al otro lado de la puerta...

***/Escuela media de Karakura/***

Era la hora del almuerzo despues de un día entero de maestros dando un montón de sermones, por fin era la hora del almuerzo... 6 seis personas se encontraban sentadas en la azotea de la escuela.

-Nee, Karin ¿como te a ido en las vacaciones?-Pregunto un muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos marrones, un poco más alto que Karin y musculoso.

-Si tu ya lo sabes Daisuke hemos pasado el verano entrenando...

-Bueno, es que ya sabes... Hay que buscar tema despues de todo, siempre hacemos lo mismo y es aburrido...-Respondio Daisuke.

-Nee, chicos festejando que hoy no entrenamos podemos ir a casa despues de la escuela a jugar videojuegos-Preguntó Karin a sus amigos.

-Nosotros no podemos, Jinta y yo vamos a hacer los deberes en la tienda de Urahara- Respondio una chica de coletas negras.

-No hay problema Ururu lo entiendo.

-Yo voy por mi no hay problema- Respondio Daisuke.

-Por mi tampoco, me apunto- Dijo Kenji

-Esta bien vamos a casa despues...-Pero Karin fue interrumpida por el timbre que daba el fin del almuerzo...

***Mientras tanto en algun lugar a las afueras de la ciudad de Karakura***

-Ahh por fin llegamos- decia Ichigo estirando los brazos.

-Bueno si a esto se le puede llamar llegar, estamas a unos 15 km de Karakura-dijo Toshiro mientras examinaba la zona.

-Tienes razón, pero mientras vamos podemos decidir donde nos quedaremos- decia Rukia calmada.

Al final Ikkaku y Yumichika se quedarían con Urahara, Rangiku se quedaria con Orihime mientras que Ichigo, Rukia y Toshiro por razones obvias se quedaria con Los Kurosaki... (N/A: Cuando digo razones obvias me refiero a la comida de Orihime no piensen mal)

***Volviendo con Karin***

Karin ignoraba totalmente el reiatsu de su hermano que se acercaba a la casa rápidamente, mientras que ella estaba totalmente ocupada jugando videojuegos con sus amigos, no había ni notado que un cable se había enredado en su pie... Bueno se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba arriba de Daisuke, en una posición muy comprometedora, con Kenji totalmente descontrolado riendo en el suelo.

¿Como había pasado?... Pues es muy simple, Karin como toda buena anfitriona, fue a buscar unas bebidas, pero cuando quizo caminar simplemente tropezo, con el cable sobre Daisuke, con ambas manos al costado de su cabeza y Kenji, simplemente riendo ante tal situación. (N/A: Quien no reiria?¿, bueno ademas de los dos en tal posición).

_-esto no puede ser más vergonzoso-_ pensó karin

_-a que si-_ Le contestó Tsuki que ya había detectado el reiatsu de Ichigo en la puerta.

La puerta se abre de golpe, mostrando a Ichigo, Rukia y un joven de pelo blanco en la entrada.

-¡Estoy de vue...¡Que carajo!-Gritó Ichigo al ''comprender'', más bien malinterpretar, la escena...

**hay... a veces puedo ser tan mala con mis personajes...**

**pero que va a ser...**

**ahh... y felisidades acaban de conoser al riveal de Toshiro en el amor**

**paran paran con ustedes : Daisuke!**

**Cami-chan: Y.. Daisuke ¿como te sientes al ser odiado por la mayoria de las fans del HitsuxKarin?**

**Daisuke: bueno yo Cami-chan, me siento como si no se... vos que decis ¿este odio le hara mal a mi relacion con Karin?**

**Yo: espera un momento 1: no me llames asi que no tenemos tanta confianza, llamame Escritora-Sama y 2: ¿de que relacion me estas hablando? haber explicame**

**Daisuke: ¿y como es que vos me llamas Daisuke y no por mi apellido?**

**Yo: espera un momento, tu ni tienes apellido. y ni que te estuviera llamando Daisu-chan o algo por el estilo...**

**Bueno como sea nos vemos en el proximo Capitulo y gracias por sus Reviews...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola n.n , aqui les traigo más... **

**por cierto gracias a tods por los reviews... los tendre en cuenta.**

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece, pertenece al genio de Tite Kubo**

chapter 4: Todo es un mal entendido

-Etto, Etto no es lo que parece-Gritaba Karin agitando los brazos al costado de su cuerpo freneticamente, totalmente sonrojada.

Por otro lado Daisuke se encontraba desmayado, con un golpe en la cabeza sobre el sillón, mientras que Kenji todavia no había parado de reir, ni trataba de contenerse.

- Haber explicame Karin ¿que hacias sentada sobre eso?- Dijo Ichigo totalmente furioso señalando a Daisuke.

-Sabes pues eso, tiene nombre, se llama Daisuke, y pues... estaba arriba de el por que me cai sobre el- Se defendio Karin, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas...

Mientras que a unos metros más allá cierto peliblanco miraba pensante la situación

_-Esa chica se ve linda sonrojada...ESPERA UN MOMENTO ¿LINDA? que estas pensando Toshiro ni siquiera la conoces-_Pero el tenia razon Karin no era nada fea, tenia una figura delgada, con un busto ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño, largas piernas blancas y torneadas, un rostro blanco como marfil, grandes ojos negros con un extraño tinte rojizo en las pupilas y pelo negro como la noche que llegaba hasta la cintura...

-Hitsugaya-Taicho cierre la boca, que se ve mal asi...-Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa burlona hacia el pequeño Taicho, que inmediatamente recupero su compostura, y se dirijio directamente a parar la pelea entre hermanos...

-Por favor ustedes dos dejen de pelear que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que esto- Dijo Toshiro con voz firme...Pero fue ignorado totalmente.

Ya con un par de venitas en su cabeza decidio ponerse en medio de la pelea.

-YA PAREN PARECEN DOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS-gritó, definitibamente no seria ignorado de vuelta…pero hubiese sido mejor ser ignorado...

USTED QUITESE, QUE ESTO NO LE INCUNCUMBE, ENANO-Gritó Karin cabreada con la interrupción del enano, dandole una patada en la espalda que lo mando 5 metros contra la pared del salón...

-_mmm...creo que me pasé un poco-_Pensó Karin con un poco de remordimiento al ver que este no se levantaba.

-_yo creo que lo mataste_- decia Tsuki.

-_Pues yo creo que no ayudas mucho._

-Em Toshiro ¿estas bien?- Preguntó ichigo temeroso de morir.

...

...

-Yo creo que esta muerto, Ichi-nii ve a ver- Le mando Karin a Ichigo.

-Yo... pero si tu lo mataste.

-No es mi culpa, el enano se metió ¿y que podia yo hacer?

-Umm… no se pero no tenias que matarlo

-Una persona no se muere tan facil Ichi-nii dejalo ahí un rato y vemos si se recuperá, pues si no lo damos por muerto ¿Vale?-Pregunto Karin, como si estuvieran hablando de una especie de cosa.

-Umm…Esta bien, que se le va a hacer-Contestó Ichigo encogiendose de hombros, despues de todo Toshiro era un Shinigami.

-Ah Ichi-nii, casi lo olvido…Bienvenido-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos hacia su hermano, que inmediatamente fue hacia ella…

-Ohh gracias Karin no pens…-pero fue interrumpido por una patada que lo envio al suelo y Karin inmediatamente empeso a pisarle la cabeza mientras estaba tirado.

-Eso es por irte sin decir nada-PAFF

-Esto es por hacer llorar a Yuzu cada noche durante 8 años- PAFF PAFF

-Y ESTO ES POR…-pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Daisuke que resusito de la nada.

-JAJAJA, Karin recuerda que no sabes nada, no queremos que nos descubran, hay que decidirlo entre todos, sobre cuando contarles- le susurro al oido Daisuke, en cuanto soltó a Karin…

PAAAM, CRACK, PAFF, PAFF… PIN, PUFF, PAFF…

Ichigo pasaria toda la noche o un mes en una clinica…

-Y eso es por los 8 años, baka preocupaste a todos…-Susurró Karin dejando a su hermano tirado en el fondo de un hoyo de 2 metros de profundidad, hecho por Karin mientras esta lo golpeaba.

-_Gracias por recordarme lo que iba a hacer cuando lo viera…me había olvidado…_

_-__Ohh karin hablando de olvidar…Tendrias que ver como esta el enano…_

_-Gracias tsuki, lo había olvidado también, jeje._

Karin fue adonde se encontraba Toshiro tirado dado vuelta…

-Nee, ¿enano no me digas que eso te mató?

…

…

_-__Alo mejor solo se desmayó…_

Entonces, Karin lo da vuelta, para ver que tenia un poco de sangre en la boca…*Va por un balde de agua fría* Se acerca lentamente a Toshiro con el balde, mientras que Kenji y Daisuke miraban interesados a ver que iva a hacer…

SLASH

Todo el agua fue a parar a la cara del peliblanco…Quien abrió los ojos de repente sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado, definitivamente esa chica era una especie de demonio…

-Oe, enano ahora que estas despierto me dirias que hacen aquí, no creo que Ichi-nii pueda por ahora…-Dijo la chica rascandose la cabeza viendo hacia donde tendría que estar Ichigo. El chico la siguio con la mirada, se encontró con un gran hoyo en medio de la sala.

-No tengo por que decirtelo, maldita demonio…

-¿Cómo me llamaste, ENANO?

-Lo que oiste, demonio, y no soy enano estoy casi a tu altura- Le replicó el peliblanco, ohh tendria que sufrir las consecuencias…

-Ahora esta bien muerto, si esa patada le dolio, tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias- Murmuró Kenji con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Pobre, lo que le espera…

Toshiro no entendia, por que decian todas esas cosas despues de todo ¿era un chica o no? ¿Qué podria hacerle ella?... Despues comprendio… Lo que le había pasado a Ichigo lo iva a sufrir el…

-Para tu información tengo nombre, ENANO DEL DEMONIO, SOY KARIN KUROSAKI, y que te quede bien claro, eh?-Repetia Karin mientras pateaba a el peliblanco que había osado llamarla de esa forma…

Cuando terminó con el, se alejo dejandolo en un Hoyo tan grande como en el que había dejado a Ichigo…

-Ya que nos han arruinado la tarde que tal si nos vamos a jugar al fútbol en lo que va de la tarde-Preguntó Karin mientras saltaba el hoyo donde estaba Ichigo siendo resusitado por Rukia…

-Oh!, Rukia cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado? Y no pierdas el tiempo deja que se ocupe de el Yuzu cuando vuelva del centro comercial.

-Ehh… Esta bien Karin-chan, nos vemos despues, que les vaya bien-Dijo Rukia con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-Nos vemos-Dijieron Kenji y Daisuke al mismo tiempo por donde se había ido Karin…

**Bueno ese es definitivamente el mejor primer encuentro que eh escrito… y también el unico XD**

**Esperemos que ichigo y Shiro-chan esten mejor para el proximo capitulo…**

**Ahh.. y prometo poner acción en el prox cap ya veran!**

**Habrá sangre, y queso XDD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece al genio de Tite Kubo**

**Solo 4 palabras antes de empesar: HABRÁ SANGRE Y QUESO xDD**

Chapter 5: El grupo de 6:

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa Ichigo y Toshiro totalmente cubiertos de vendajes, hablando con Isshin sobre lo que había estado haciendo Ichigo esos 8 años y de por que había llegado asi tan de repente, Yuzu y Rukia hablando animadamente sobre la ropa que se había comprado Yuzu esa tarde, mientras que Karin comia en silencio...

(N/A: Karin ya se sabe el nombre de Toshiro, mientras ustedes no estaban se lo preguntó n.n)

-_no lo puedo creer, mentir tan descaradamente a tu propio padre..._

_-__Karin no lo puedes culpar, ademas sabes muy bien que tu padre le había estado mintiendo un buen tiempo con eso de ser cápitan..._

(N/A: Si asi es Karin sabe lo del Capitan Cabra)

-_Si lo se, pero esto es diferente..._

_-__haber...¿en que forma?_

_-Lo sabes muy bien... Cuando yo le pregunté a mi viejo el respondió con total seguridad sobre lo que era, en cambio Ichigo... el me trató como si estuviera loca o algo por el estilo..._

De repente, en la ciudad se deja sentir el Reiatsu de 3 Arrancar en Karakura, eran demasiado para su hermano y los demás...

-Nee, Yuzu quede de dormir en la casa de Ururu, me voy para allá ahora...-Dijo Karin al mismo tiempo que sintio los reiatsus...

-NOO-interrumpio Toshiro gritando de repente, Karin lo miró sorprendida- es muy peligroso salir de noche a estas horas...

-¿Sabes? yo me se cuidar sola y además estoy acostumbrada a salir a estas horas-Le replicó Karin-Como sea me voy, ya es muy tarde...

***/En algun lugar en el bosque de Karakura/***

-Por fin Karin pensamos que tendriamos que ir a buscarte-Replicó Kenji enfadadó por el retrasó de su amiga.

-Olle a mi no me eches la culpa ''copito de nieve'' me retubo a la fuerza en mi casa.

-Mmm... yo creo que le tocaste una fibra censible al copito, jejeje- Bromeo una chica alta, de curvas medianas, pelo castaño, ojos marrones y piel bronceada...

-No la molestes con eso Ino ella no tiene la culpa de ser ''Asi''-Daisuke defendio a Karin.

-ohh... ya veo, jeje- dijo Ino con una mirada suspicaz hacia Daisuke...

-Como sea hay que consentrarnos en los Arrancar y los recien llegados- Irrumpio en la conversación Jinta, ya cabreado de tanta espera- ¿y bien que se les ocurre?

-Bueno... etto yo pienso...-Trataba de explicar Ururu.

-Vamos Ururu tu puedes-Le daba animos para seguir Karin.

-Etto, si tu lo dices Karin-Chan...Bueno, como decia... Usaremos nuestras mascaras... y etto los observaremos ocultos en distintos edificios...cada uno, hasta que sean vencidos... asi los estudiaremos y luego vamos y los salvamos...-Finalizó Ururu. Tenían que admitir que era un buen plan.

-Es un buen plan, bastante simple pero eficaz...-Decia Ino

-Yo pienso lo mismo hay que acerlo-Dijo Karin-¿Estan de acuerdo?

-Hai- dijieron los 3 restantes al unizono.

-Pues, entonces que estamos esperando-Dijo aniciosa Ino- Ya se encontraron ellos y los Arrancar.

-Entonces ¿una carrera Ino?-Retó Karin-sin shumpo, con nuestra velocidad.

-Claro, como siempre- Dijo Ino con una mirada de superioridad- Serás la más fuerte pero no la más rápida Karin-chan...

En cuanto Ino terminó la frase todos se dirijieron al lugar del enfrentamientocon. Ino y Karin iban a la cabeza del grupo.

***/Plaza de Karakura/***

Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia, Matsumoto, Ikkaku y Yumichika estaban frente a frente con los 3 Arrancar. Estaban por empezar un enfrentamiento

-Yo quiero al calvo tiene pinta der ser duro- decia el musculoso del centro

-Pues entonces yo al del cuchillo de carnicero- Decia la mujer del grupo

-Pues yo elijo...ummm al pequeñito de pelo blanco- Dijo un hombre alto y delgado

-YA DEJEN DE HABLAR Y QUE EMPIEZE LA PELEA-Gritó Ikkaku, impacientandose.

-Bueno si queres morir ya, por mi no hay problema-Dijo el hombre musculoso empuñando su espada- QUE EMPIEZE...

Tan rápido como dijo esa frase uso sonido para aparecer detras de Ikkaku en menos de un segundo, provocandole una gran herida en la parte posterior del hombro, haciendo que esta chorreara sangre comó si fuera una canilla abierta.

-Ja ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? y yo que pensé que eras fuerte- se burlaba el hombre, Ikkaku vio su oportunidad y atacó, pero el hombre era demasiado rápido y lo esquivo facilmente, apareciendó detras de el esta vez cortandole la espalda, pero aun bañado en sangre Ikkaku no se rendia y seguia atacando una y otra vez...

***/En alguna parte cerca de allií/***

-Ganaste de vuelta Ino pero sera la última, lo juro- decia Karin con fuego en sus ojos.

-Ja no me hagas reír lo mismo dijiste la última vez-Dijo Ino con tono de superioridad- Y... ya sabes como yo gane elijo con quien peleo-Dijo Ino mirando el campo de batalla.

-Umm... Creo que será la mujer, y solo quedan 2 ¿Asi que quien pelea ahora?

- YOO- dijieron al unísono Daisuke y Karin.

-muy bien... ¿que te parece piedra,papel o tijeras?- preguntó Daisuke.

-De acuerdo-Aceptó Karin.

-PIEDRA

-PAPEL O ...

-¡TIJERAS!-Ganó Karin con papel

- Muy bien hora de ir al rescate, tu Daisuke quedate con el alto- Gritó Karin...

-Okay Negro- Dijo Daisuke colocandosé una máscara de color azul.

-Bien ¿Amarilla estas lista?- preguntó Karin colocandose una máscara color negro.

-Desde que dijieron piedra-contestó Ino con una color amarrillo.

-PUES ENTONCES A SALVAR EL DÍA-gritó Karin saltandó al campo de batalla seguida de Ino y Daisuke.

Cuando llegarón al campo de batalla vieron a Ikkaku tirado en un charco de su propia sangre, con el hombre musculoso a punto de darle el golpe final. Pero sin embargo no pudo por que la espada de Karin llegó justo a tiempo para evitarlo.

-Dejaló empaz, desde ahora yo seré tu oponente- Dijo Karin en tono desafiante.

-Je je je, interesante pequeño veamos que tienes...

Daisuke vs Hombre misterioso 2

-Antes de perseguir a los pequeños ¿por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- preguntó Daisuke, ya que el Arrancar estaba haciendo trizas al pequeño cápitan totalmente cubierto de sangre y teniendo liberado su shikai...

-Si hablas de ti, es como seguir con este pequeñito- dijo el Arrancar al observar el tamaño de Daisuke... Le crecio una venita en la frente.

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO QUE NO SUPERÁ EL TAMAÑO DE UN FRIJOL? MALDITA JIRAFA DEMASIADO DESARROLLADA-Gritó Daisuke antes de arremeter contra la ''jirafa'', causandole una herida bastante profunda en el hombro derecho.

-¿que fue eso ni siquiera te vi acercarte?- preguntó sorprendidó el Arrancar.

-Eso mi querido amigo, se llama correr-Respondió Daisuke apareciendo detras de Arrancar, finalmente cortandoló a la mitad.

-¿Que diablos?-Preguntó sorprendidó Toshiro.

Pero entonces Daisuke volvio donde los demás estaban viendo las peleas, seguro de que Karin y Ino triunfarian.

Ino vs Mujer Misteriosa...

La mujer estaba parada frente a Ichigo, que estaba tirado en un charco de sangre. La mujer estaba por rebanarlo cuando la espada de Ino llegó justo a tiempo para detenerla.

-Umm… ubiese elejido al hombre tu eres demasiado lenta…-La retó Ino

-Esto no es ni un cuarto de mi velocidad ahora veras…

Entonces las dos desaparecieron del campo. Solo se podia se podia escuchar el chirrido de las espadas al chocar, solo 5 personas podian ver los movimientos de las dos mujeres y no eran precisamente Ichigo y compañía…

El combate duró, menos de 5 minutos cuando, la Arrancar cayó al suelo desangrandose, con un gran agujero en su estomago…

-Como te dije… Eres demasiado lenta para mi…-Dijo Ino mientras la cortaba a la mitad haciendo que se desvaneciera.

Ichigo que había tratado de observar todo no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo vio como la mujer de máscara amarilla, desaparecia tan pronto como había llegado.

Karin vs Hombre Misterioso 1

-Jajaja, pequeño veo que eres fuerte- dijo el hombre mientras chocaba espadas contra Karin.

-Y… es que todavia no has visto nada- responcio Karin empujando al hombre hacia atrás, para luego girar la muñeca y clavarle la espada en el lado derecho del estómago, dejandole un gran agujero en este. Karin no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y en cuanto el Arrancar bajo la guardia por la herida, le provoco a este otra más profunda en el hombro derecho, que empezó a largar grandes cantidades de sangre.

-Nos vemos…-Susurró Karin antes de darle el golpe final al hombre provocando que este se disolviera.

Ella también estaba por irse cuando…

-ESPERA ¿Quién eres?- Gritó Ichigo desde el lugar donde estaba tirado. Haciendo que Karin, se detuviera en seco.

*Flash Back*

-Ichi-nii ¿Qué era ese extraño kimono negro y esa gran espada? El otro día, te vi matando a una enorme cosa con eso- Preguntó Karin a su hermano, que de repente se puso nervioso, tartamudeaba.

-Y..Yo, etto N-Nose de que me hablas Karin, creo que te has vuelto loca, mira… Ya estas viendo cosas- Respondio su hermano mientras salia corriendo, dejando a una Karin muy confundida, y trste, su hermano le escondia algo…

*Fin Flash Back*

Los ojos de Karin se llenaron de tristeza antes de contestar- Yo… no soy nadie, Ja mira te has vuelto loco, estás viendo cosas…-Respondió antes de desaparecer por completo de la vista de todos, confundiendo más a todos, bueno excepto a una persona, la cual sonrió antes de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre…

**Bueno fin del capítulo 5**

**Las escenas de peleas no me gustaron, muy cortas para mi gusto y además están muy simples… pero sean tolerantes a medida que escriba más peleas voy a ir mejorando**

**Nos vemos pronto n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola... estoy de vuela con otro capi, en este va a Haber más romance... jaja**

**y si el secreto de Karin sera descubierto...**

Chapter 6: Misión 1: Bajen del pedestal a estos dioses

-Karin ¿estas bien?, ya sabes con lo paso ayer-Preguntaba Kenji al ver a su amiga tan distante.

-Si, estoy mejor.

-Ya sabes que me puedes decir todo-Insistio el chico.

...

-¿Karin?

-Sabes... es dificil mentirle...-Comenzó la pelinegra con una mirada llena de tristeza y remordimiento.

-Pero, no siempre dices que querias hacerle lo mismo, para vengarte de el...

-Si, pero yo soy diferente a el, no puedo guardar un secreto a mi familia, me duele

Kenji guardó silencio un momento- Ya se -Gritó con un foco encendido sobre la cabeza- ¿Cuando tienen su proxima reunión?

-Se reunen en la tienda de Urahara todas las tardes- Respondió Karin algo dudosa por los retorcidos pensamientos de su amigo.

-Bien, entonces iremos los 6 esta tarde a contarles la verdad, y tu podras darle una paliza a tu hermano como dios manda- Dijo Kenji mientras se alejaba corriendo a avisarles de su plan a los otros miembros del grupo.

-¿Nani?-Fue lo unico que atino a decir Karin, mientras veia a su amigo alejarse.

-_Karin lo que quiere decir Kenji es que diran el secreto, y podras practicamente matar a tu hermano_.

Karin sonrió, por fin podria vengarse...

***/Tienda de Urahara/***

-¿Alguien a podido saber algo más sobre el grupo que apareció ayer?-Preguntaba el pequeño cápitan a los demás integrantes de la mesa

-Yo estube patruyando todo el día sobre ese area y nada ni un solo rastro de sus reiatsus- contestó Rukia...

-Pues claro que no, son expertos en lo que hacen, me sorprende que se contuvieran tanto, la presencia de ustedes los reprime- Dijo Urahara tapandose la cara con su abanico.

-¿Que quieres decir?, los conoces- Gritó Ichigo.

-Si y no.

-¿Nani?

-Conosco a la mayoria hay algunos que no.

-Mientes- Volvio a decir Ichigo.

-ESPERA BLANCO, NO CREES QUE ES UN POCO PRESICIPITADO- Se escuchó gritar una voz femenina.

-QUE NO, LO VAMOS A HACER Y LO VAMOS A HACER-contestó una voz gruesa de hombre, haciendo que la primera se callará.

-URAHARA, YA DEBES SABER POR QUE ESTAMOS AQUI, ABRENOS-gritó una voz parecida a la de...

-¡Karin!- se sobresalto Ichigo, que salio corriendo afuera de la tienda.

Todos los que estaban sentadas en la mesa de té salieron corriendo tras de Ichigo. Afuera de la tienda se encontraban 6 jovenes vestidos normalmente con espadas en mano y máscaras de distintos colores, entre ellos había uno solo que no la llevaba y esa persona era una chica de pelo negro y cara cubierta por una máscara del mismo color.

_-que raro me parecio escuchar gritar a Karin-_Pensó Ichigo mientras sentia el bastón de Urahara lo sacaba de su cuerpo.

-¡Que diablos te pasa! Maldición como odio que me hagan eso- Dijo Ichigo levantandose en su forma shinigami.

-Y ustedes será mejor que hagan lo mismo-Dijo Urahara ignorando completamente a Ichigo que echaba humo por la cabeza- a menos claro que quieran morir.

Nadie entendio lo que quiso decir Urahara, pero igualmente le hicieron caso y salieron de sus cuerpos.

-Negro estas seguro que pasaran la prueba, puede que los terminemos matando- Preguntó un joven de máscara azul.

-Si estoy segura azul- Dijo la chica sin espada- Ahora cada uno elija a su presa, ya saben me quedo con el de espada de carnicero- Actuo como si no lo conociera.(Karin)

-Pues entonces yo me quedó con el cápitan- dijo uno de máscara blanca.(Kenji)

-Bueno, veamos... yo con... la mujer de pelo negro-Dijo la chica de máscara amarilla.(Ino)

-Entonces yo me quedo con el calvito-Gritó uno de máscara roja.(Jinta)

-Yo me quedó con el de las plumas-Continuó el de máscara azul.(Daisuke)

-Bien entonces, yo con la mujer... alta- dijo tímida una chica de máscara rosa.(Ururu)

-esperen, ¿Quien diablos se creen que son?-Gritó indignado Ikkaku.

-Bien ahora, explicaremos las reglas del juego-Continuo la máscara negra ignorando completamente a Ikkaku- El juego consiste de dos etapas atrapar y escapar si alguno de ustedes logra aunque sea una vez sola atraparnos o escapar de nosotros les revelaremos quienes somos y si no... pues no nos vuelven a ver en vuestra puta vida ¿entendido?.

Explico la pelinegra sacando una cinta del color de su máscara, los demás miembros del grupo la siguieron, sacando una cada uno del color respectivo.

-Ahora tomen, ponganse estos así distinguiremos nuestras presas y ustedes saben a que máscara atrapar-Dijo la Negro dandole las cintas a los shinigamis que de inmediato se la pusieron en las muñecas-Bien hay un limite de tiempo si duran almenos 5 horas escapando ganaran esa etapa y si nos atrapan en menos de 20 horas ganan la otra etapa, ¿entendido?.

-Claro como sea-Dijieron los Shinigamis.

-Muy bien, entonces para hacerselo más fácil a ustedes, nosotros no podremos usar Shumpo... y además tendran ventaja de una hora y a diferencia de nosotros ustedes si podrán usar shumpo.

Los shinigamis miraron completamente sorprendidos a la chica de máscara negra o era muy presumida o muy poderosa.

-Entonces que esperan, escapen o será más fácil de lo que pensabamos- Gritó la pelinegra.

Los shinigamis salieron del campo visual de los chicos con máscaras de colores para dispersarse por toda Karakura esperando a que las 5 horas pasaran rápidamente, pues estos estaban seguros de que nunca serían encontrados por sus perseguidores...

-Dime Karin ¿Por que les diste tan poca ventaja?-Preguntó Kenji que estaba jugando a los videojuegos con Ururu y Jinta.

-Es que no me aguanto más de 20 horas en ese lugar y además no quiero esperar tanto despues de todo...-se encogio de hombros mientras contestaba a Kenji

-Bueno ahora un conteo, parece que dejaron de moverse-Gritó Daisuke- Bueno, el mio esta junto con la de Ururu en el centro de la ciudad, el de Karin se fue con la de Ino al oeste, el de Kenji esta solo en el parque y el de Jinta esta en el bosque de Karakura y parece que no se quieren mover de donde estan...

-Genial nos estan subestimando, hay que darles una paliza por eso-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Jinta.

-Kenji tu lleva el videojuego a ese lugar, que si no me aburro en menos de 5 minutos-Dijo Karin mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Esta bien, ahh y Jinta todavia no, que no queremos que el juego de escapar se nos haga fácil.

Jinta bufó ante la idea de no lastimar a su presa.

-Bien falta 5 minutos para que pasé la primer hora, recuerden que no se puede usar shumpo, ahora cada uno a sus marcas- Gritó Karin, definitivamente le encantaba la idea de cazar a su hermano...

-Esta bien esto va a ser muy divertido, Karin ¿carrera a ver quien atrapa primero a su presa?- Gritó ino.

-Claro, el que atrapa primero a la presa, tendrá que... gratis la cena de una semana, mientras que el que atrape último a su presa tendrá que pagar por una semana la cena del ganador, ¿okey?- Apostó Karin con entusiasmo.

-Bien entonces, más vale que vallas ahorrando, me vas a tener que comprar mucha comida- Dijo Ino con entusiasmo.

-Ja!, no me importa lo que digas, esta vez ganaré yo- gritó Karin con los puños en alto y un aura de fuego rodeandola.

-Lo que vos digas, ¡ahora empesemos!- gritó con entusiasmo Ino...

***/Parque de Karakura/***

Toshiro estaba sentado sobre en la cima de uno de los árboles del parque esperando que el juego terminará pronto... esos idiotas no lo encontrarían sin usar shumpo...

-Pero... copito de nieve ¿por que nos subestima tanto? -Preguntó en tono burlón un hombre de máscara blanca detras de el. Toshiro no lo podía creer, ya lo habían atrapado... Luego vio la hora de su celular y apenas hace 1 minuto había pasado la hora que le dieron de ventaja...Solo había una explicación logica para ello...

-¿acaso nos siguieron?- preguntó con su actitud de siempre

-¿Que diablos estas diciendo? les dimos una hora, lo unico que hicieron fue no moverse, asi que fue fácil localizarles, estoy empezando a pensar que la prueba es demasiado para ustedes- dijo el chico de máscara blanca

-No me subestimes, maldito niñato presumido- Toshiro se estaba empezando a molestar.

-Hay, copito de nieve, tu eres el que me subestimo primero quedarse quieto en un solo lugar ¿quien te crees que somos? -contestó cabreado el chico.

-Nadie- dijo Toshiro, era indignante, este niñato no podia tratarlo asi.

A Kenji le crecio una venita en la cabeza... _Maldito niño ¿como te atrevez?-_Pensó.

-¿Asi que nadie eh?-Dijo Kenji mientras le daba un golpe en el cuello, noquendo completamente al pequeño cápitan.

-Madito, me vuelves a subestimar y no vives- Dijo Kenji cargando a Toshiro en su espalda para llevarlo a la tienda de Urahara.

***/Bosque de Karakura/***

Ikkaku se había dormido apoyado en un árbol, en el centro del bosque Karakura...

-Tsk maldicón, si que son creidos estos tipejos- Dijo Jinta mientras pateaba a Ikkaku para que despertará...

-Maldito niñato dejame dormir...-Murmuró molesto Ikkaku mientras empujaba el pie de Jinta.

-Maldición, se creen dioses-Dijo Jinta molesto por la actitud de su presa- No veo la hora de cagarles el sueño...

Entonces Ikkaku salió volando por la patada que el pelirojo le propinó...

-Oyee dios ¿ya despertaste?

-C-creo que volvere a dormir- Dijo Ikkaku antes de caer desmayado.

-Y... KNOCK-OUT-gritó Jinta a modo de burla.

-Será mejor que te llevemos al punto de partida-Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal al ver a su presa totalmete noqueada.

***/Centro comercial de Karakura/***

Matsumoto y Yumichika estaban ''camuflados'' paro ''no llamar la atención de nadie'', Matsumoto estaba vestida con un traje de cuero negro completamente pegado al cuerpo y el cabello recogido y la cinta del juego de color rosa en su cabello. Mientras que Yumichika estaba vestido con unos jeans pegado a las piernas y una camiseta negra también señida al cuerpo, con la cinta de color azul en su cuello.

-¿Tu crees que nos encontraran pronto?-Preguntaba Yumichika nervioso, por la idea de ser perseguido por completos extraños y es más podrian ser psicopatas...

-No te preocupes mi amigo que con estos no nos reconoce nadie...-Decia Matsumoto mientras entraba a una tienda.

-Si tienes razon estoy siendo un poco paranoico...-Se tranquilió Yumi.

-Si sabes que esos no le sirven de nada ¿verdad?-Preguntó una voz masculina detras de ellos.

-Tienes razon, azul eso no disfrasa su reiatsu-Contestó una voz femenina detras del chico.

-Rosa era una pregunta para ellos-Contestó enojado el azul.

-Oh, lo siento

-Dejalo ya no importa-Se dio vuelta para dirijirse a sus presas-El juego termino.

-Pero...¿como?¿ya se familiarizaron con nuestros reiatsus?-Preguntó la mujer de mucho pechonalidad.

-Los seguimos desde que llegaron al mundo humano-Dijo tranquilamente el azul.

-Ya sabes, por algo elegimos nosotros las presas- se encogió de hombros la rosa.

-Eligieron a las personas...con las que estaban más familiarizadas-Se sorprendió Yumichika- Son más inteligentes de lo que pensabamos.

-Pues claro, bueno hemos bajado 2 dioses de sus pedestales ¿cuantos quedaran?

-Etto, vamos a la tienda de Urahara, no quiero pagar la comida de una semana.

-oh, había olvidado lo de la apuesta, vamos ustedes dos apresurencen.

-Hai- gritaron los dos al unisonó- ah y etto... ¿los llevamos? bueno digo no pueden usar shumpo-Continuo hablando Yumichika.

-¿llevarnos?- estalló en carcajadas el azul- se ve que no nos conocemos- dijo desapareciendo por completo arrastrando a Yumichika con el, lo mismo hizo la rosa.

-_¿de donde demonios salieron estos?-_Se preguntó Yumichika al ver la velocidad de los chicos sin ni siquiera usar shumpo.

***/Oeste de Karakura/***

Ichigo y Rukia miraban senados en una colina el cielo celeste de Karakura, hace mucho que no lo veian juntos.

-Rukia, ¿sabes que te quiero?- dijo Ichigo concentrado en la pelinegra.

-Ichigo, besamé- pidio la pelinegra hacercandosé a Ichigo. El solo se inclino hacia ella para juntar sus labios en un dulce beso. La tomo por la cintura, atrayendola más hacia su cuerpo y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-Oooowww, que linda pareja- dijo una voz femenina dtras de ellos, que rápidamente se separaron sonrojados.

-No me digas- dijo la chica de máscara negra que parecia ¿enojada?.

- y... que rayos les importa a ustedes- gritó Ichigo cabreado por haberlo separado de Rukia.

-Mira tu... ¿que forma de enterarse es esta?, y a ti dices que no me incumbe mira tu te voy a...-Dijo a máscara negra empujando a Ichigo colina abajo.

-Negro, eso fue muy precipitado, no estará al 100 porciento para las atrapadas- le regaño la pelicastaña a la negro

-pero es que...- se quejó.

-Nada de peros, vas a salvarlo antes de que se dañe más.

- Esta bien- dijo la pelinegra antes de desaparecer en busca de Ichigo, al segundo siguiente, reaparecio con el en su espalda al parecer desmayado.

-Se movia mucho, no tuve otra opción.-Dijo la máscara negra con un deje de culpa en la voz.

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE? -Gritó Rukia tomando la empuñadura de su zampakuto, al ver a Ichigo desmayadó, no era alguien que precisamente se desmayara muy fácil.

-Tranquila no le hice nada, solo lo golpeé, así mira...-Dijo la pelinegra apareciendó detrás de Rukia, propinandolé un golpe bajo la nuca, Perdió el sentido de inmediato.

-Bueno, al parecer creo que hemos bajado del pedastal a estos dos- dijo Ino recogiendo a Rukia.

-Me alegra, no sabes como odio escuchar a mi hermano diciendo una y otra vez que nos encontraría y mataría, por lo menos se callará- Dijo alegre Karin, si algo odiaba era que la subestimarán.

-¿Espera no nos dijiste que Ichigo nunca te dijo la verdad de lo que era el?-Preguntó Ino intrigada.

-Claro esos es verdad, pero a veces lo escucho gritar desde su cuarto- Contestó Karin riendo.

-Oh, bueno, entonces llevemoslo con Urahara no queremos pagar la cena de una semana, mucho menos si es Kenji el primero que llega.

Karin se estremecio ante la idea, ni una vida de trabajo le servirian para pagar la comida de una semana a Kenji. Salió corriendo de inmediato.

***/Tienda de Urahara/***

-Bien misión cumplida, creo que hemos bajado a todos de sus pedestales exepto a cierto copito de nieve con el que cierta persona no pudo-Se burlaba Ino de la incompetencia de Kenji para el trabajo-Y por lo tanto es el último en cumplir la misión y le debe la comida a ¿quien Urahara?

-Le debe la comida de una semana a Daisuke.

-Maldición me toco el que tenia el ego más grande que el planeta enteró, y eso es hablar poco-Se quejaba Kenji, tener que pagar la comida de Daisuke y la de el lo iba a dejar en la ruina.

Mientras los 6 seguian discutiendo de los distintos egos de sus presas, los shinigamis se habían levantado y comenzadó su propia conversación...

-Maldición son más fuertes de lo que pensabamos-Murmuró Ichigo rascandose la cabeza donde le había golpeado Karin.

-Si tienes razon- Dijo Ikkaku viendose la herida que le había preovocado la patada del chico en el estómago.

-Pues a mi me parecieron bastante amables- Dijo Yumichika

-A mi también- le apoyó Matsumoto.

-De que planeta salieron, a Ichigo lo empujaron colina abajo sin ninguna razón aparente- Dijo Rukia preocupada por su esposo.

-Seguro te lo habrás ganado Kurosaki - Murmuró Toshiro.

-Y a mi lo que me sorprendió... es que cuando llegé mi Taicho estaba desmayadó tirado en el suelo, si no fuera por mi todavia estaba en el lugar donde le encontré- Dijo Matsumoto.

-Maldito, ¿quien se cree para hacerme esto? estoy seguro de que usaron shumpo, no creo que esa sea su verdadera velocidad- Murmuró cabreado el micro-Taicho.

-Buju, el pequeñito esta enojado por que perdió- Murmuró una voz masculina detras de ellos.

-Ya dejalo, no te desquites con el solo por que tienes que pagar mi comida- Dijo otro chico que estaba sentado al lado del primero.

-Pero... es su culpa y la del ego del tamaño del mundo, demasiado grande para poder controlarlo el solo- Dijo cabreado Kenji.

-¿eso te molesta? lo que me molesta a mi es que dude de nuestras habilidades, tsk solo por que el no puede ser rápido con su velocidad normal duda de los demás- Dijo la chica que estaba detras de los primeros.

-Ya tranquilos ustedes, no es su culpa ser inútil-Dijo la pelinegra.

-¿U-ustedes desde c-cuando están aqui?-Preguntó algo asustado Yumichika al ver como los 4 habían irrumpido en el cuarto sin que ni siquiera Toshiro lo notará.

-Mmm... veamos yo estoy aqui desde que se pusieron hablar, ellos dos- dijo la mujer de máscara negra señalando a los chicos- Estan desde la mitad y ella esta desde la parte que copito de nieve dudó de nuestra velocidad.

Todos los shinigamis quedaron en blanco ¿como no habían notado que se abrió y cerró la puerta 4 veces?

-No lo notarón por que usamos shumpo para entrar- Dijo la chica de máscara amarilla adivinando los pensamientos de todos.

...

-Ahora tu copo de nieve ¿dudas de nuestras habilidades?-Preguntó Kenji a Toshiro que tenia varias venitas a punto de estallar en su frente.

...

-Copito de nieve...¿estas ahí?- preguntó Kenji acercandose a Toshiro.

...

...

-Se quedó mudó ante nuestros poderes-Bromeó Ino.

-Tsk, yo quedarme mudó antes ustedes, por favor no me hagan reir, y además...-Pero se volvio a callar en ese momento.

-Que algo más que agregar copito- prosigio Karin.

-Si... ES HITSUGAYA-TAICHO PARA TI-Gritó Toshiro a todo pulmón liberando un poco de su reiatsu haciendo que la temperatura bajara.

-Uhh, perdone mi osadia señor copito con actitud-Siguio Karin burlandosé de Toshiro.

-emm... Señorita yo me callaría- dijo Matsumoto en la esquina de la habitación.

-No me llames así, llamame negro- Dijo Karin calmadamente- Y ahora señor copito con actitud se calmaría por favor así continuamos con nuestro jueguito.

-ES HITSUGAYA-TAICHO-Volvio a gritar Toshiro que estabes arremetio contra la joven de negro para propinarle un duró pueñetaso...

Pero le salio al reves, la joven lo detuvo con una sola mano y con la mano libre lo mandó a volar directamente contra la pared.

Todos la miraron completamente sorprendidos ¿Había detenido el golpe de Hitsugaya-Taicho con una sola mano y lo mando a volar contra una pared? ¿quien diablos eran esos chicos?

-Oe, ¿por que le diste ese golpe? yo lo queria para mi, por lo menos me hubieses dejado golpearlo-Se quejo Kenji.

-No es mi culpa que copito me quisiera golpear-Se defendió Karin de la mirada acusadora de su amigo.

-Dejense de juego ustedes ¿quien diablos son?-Preguntó Ichigo ya cabreado de tanta ida y vuelta.

Los 4 chicos que ahi se encontaban, sonrieron maliciosamente- si quieres saberlo atrapanos- desafiaron los chicos.

-Pues entonces que empiez el juego-Gritó Ikkaku viendo directamente al chico de máscara azul.

-Bien entonces, nos vemos en 20 horas-Dijo la chica de máscara amarilla saludando con la mano antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Les daré una pista-Dijo la pelinegra- Busquen juntos, pues no nos dividiremos.

-Bueno, hasta las 20 horas- Dijieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Los shinigamis se quedaron en silencio, pensando en la pista de la chica. Mientras que afuera se escucho:

-ROJO, ROSA EL JUEGO A COMENZADÓ-Gritó una voz femenina, que distinguieron como la de la chica del cabello negro azabache.

-PUES BIEN ENTONCES VAMOS-Gritó una voz masculina desde afuera de la tienda-NOS VEMOS EN 20 HORAS A TODOS…

Los shinigamis llevaban más de 10 horas buscando a los chicos enmascarados, pero no tenian ni la más minima pista de ellos, y estaban enpezando a exasperarse…

-Maldición, estos chicos son demasiado inteligentes, saben esconder bien su Reiatsu-Se quejaba Ichigo.

-Yo me pregunto si se habrán sacado las máscaras y andarán caminando por ahí como un grupo de personas normales-Dudaba Matsumoto…

-Eso puede ser posible, pero ¿no seriá hacer trampa?-Se cuestionó Yumichika.

-No lo creo esos chicos son tan confiados que no lo harían-Dijó Toshiro.

-Como sea no es tiempo para eso, mejor vamos a mi casa a pensar un plan-La mejor idea que tuvo Ichigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, 10 horas más buscando al azar y no lograremos nada-Concordó Rukia

Ichigo y los demás estaban por entrar a su casa cuando oyeron estraños ruidos dentro. Decidieron abrir la puerta despacio solo para comprobar quien era… Se sorprendieron al ver a los 6 enmascarados jugando a los videojuegos en la casa de Ichigo, decidieron entrar lentamente para sorprenderlos pero…

-Ustedes alfin estan aquí, ya iba a salir a buscarlos- Se burló la Negro- Pensé que con la falta de orientación de Ichigo estavan perdidos o algo por el estilo…

-Nee, nos encontraron ahora vamos a tener que revelarles nuestra identidad, y yo que queria seguir jugando-Se quejó el Azul.

-Si, era divertido pero ahora hay que hacer lo que prometimos-Mandó la Amarillo.

-Bien-Dijo el rojo quitandosé la máscara-A mi ya me conosen yo soy Jinta.

-A mi también-Dijo Ururu ya sin su máscara.

-JINTA Y URURU, todo el tiempo lo tuvimos enfrente de nuestras narices-Se sorprendió Rukia.

-Bueno, a mi no me conocen-Dijo Ino quitandosé la máscara- Soy Ino, mucho gustó.

-Y soy Daisuke- Dijo el azul sin máscara- Ahh… y perdón por la patada, esque no te querias levantar por la buenas…

-Mucho gustó, yo soy Kenji-Dijo el blanco quitandosé las máscaras.

-Hn, ¿no tienes algo que decir?-Dijo Toshiro al ver que el chico no iva a seguir hablando.

Kenji posó la mano en el mentón, en actitud pensante-Mmm… veamos… Ah si!-Dijo luego de un rató- Muchas gracias, por hacerme pagar la comida de una semana de Daisuke maldito enano con el ego del tamaño de un mundo-Dijo con tonó sacastico.

-HITSUGAYA-TAICHO PARA TI-Dijo Toshiro cabreado ¿acaso nadie savia que era el respeto?.

-Si, si como sea, ahora es mi turno- Dijo la pelinegra desatando su máscara, pero antes de hacerlo arremetio con el puño en alto hacia Ichigo, finalmente haciendo que volará 15 metros en dirección a la calle.

-MALDICIÓN-Gritó Ichigo, tirado en el suelo de la calle- ¿Y ESO POR QUE?-Dijó levantando la cabeza para ver quien era la Negro, lo que vio lo dejo shockeado…

-ESO POR MENTIRLNOS DURANTE 8 AÑOS Y ADEMÁS POR OCULTARNOS LO DE TU Y RUKIA, ¿QUÉ ACASO NO SOMOS FAMILIA?-Gritó alterada Karin.

-Y-Yo lo…-Pero Karin no lo dejo terminar ya que como un rayo, arremetio de vuelta contra Ichigo, dandedolé una patada en el estómago, Ichigo escupio sangre y miró con suplica hacia donde estaban los demás pero lo que vio lo dejo aún peor.

Kenji se había cargado a Toshiro, que no pudo hacer nada para contraatacar y estaba tirado en el suelo con sangre en la boca totalmente desmayadó…Mientras que Matsumoto y Rukia estaban siendo retenidas en una esquina de la pared por la joven llamada Ino, Ikkaku también estaba en el suelo boca abajo ya que Jinta al ver que este quería luchar contra Karin le dio un golpe en la nuca, que lo noqueo, y Yumichika estaba conversando alegremente con Daisuke y Ururu…

-De esta no te salvas Ichi-nii- Murmuró Karin antes de patearle las costillas a Ichigo que salió volando contra un árbol, pero antes de llegar Karin aperecio en su espalda dandole otra patada haciendo que subiera unos 15 metros en el aire y antes de caer Karin ya lo estaba esperando arriba con la pierna elevada justo para pegarle en el estómago haciendo que callerá con una fuerza impresionante al suelo, causando un hoyo de unos 5 metros de profundidad-Eh entrenado desde que te fuiste para poder patearte el culo cuando volvieras.

Ichigo se levanto pesadamente del hoyo, y sintio un liquido bajar por su cabeza, definitivamente nunca volveria a mentirle a Karin.

-¿Ya has comprendido baka?-Preguntó Karin acercandose para abrazar a su hermano, Ichigo le devolvio el abrazo. Pero en ese momento empezo a toser sangre… Mucha sangre hasta que se desmalló por el dolor-Ups creo que me pase un poco, mejor llevamos a estos tres con Urahara.

-Si será lo mejor-Dijo Kenji levantandó a Toshiro, mientras que Jinta hacia lo mismo con Ikkaku.

**Bien como lo prometí hubo romance… XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**En este cap. juro por mis dedos que pondré HitsuxKarin loo jurooooooooooo**

Chapter : Toshiro y Yo

***/Tienda de Urahara/***

Karin y los demás habían llevado a Ichigo y Toshiro ,que solo tenían varias costillas rotas y una que otra contusión en la cabeza, a la tienda del sombrerero... Karin y Kenji se rieron todo el viaje, describiendo como se habían cargado a sus respectivas presas...

-Entonces el enano, ni se lo espero... le emboque un puñetazo en el estómago que lo mandó a volar-Dijo Kenji entre carcajadas.

-Y... eso no es nada, ¿viste como voló mi hermano con la patada que le di?-Dijo Karin sosteniéndose el estómago.

-Ya ustedes paren, que no es muy gracioso como dejaron a estos dos-Decía Rukia regañándoles

-Si eso es lo más gracioso-Dijo Karin estallando en carcajadas junto con Kenji.

-Ustedes nunca aprenderán-Dijo Daisuke con los brazos cruzados mientras los demás asentían detrás de el.

-A mi me sorprendió lo débiles que son ¿no se suponé que son capitanes?-Dijo Kenji con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Na, son capitanes pero de la incompetencia-Se burló Karin.

-Jajaja, tienes razón.

-Oigan ustedes 2 dejen de tontear, que ya llegamos- Dijo Daisuke esperando de brazos cruzados enfrente de la tienda.

-Gomen, gomen- Dijo Kenji todavía limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos y sosteniéndose el estómago.

-Ya entremos-Dijo Jinta impacientándose.

-Ohayo Urahara-san les traemos dos heridos en combate-Se burló Karin estallando en carcajadas de vuelta junto con Kenji.

-Ohh, Karin-chan, cuéntame todo- Respondió Urahara, tapándose la sonrisa con su abanico.

-Bueno, como tú sabes yo estoy cabreada desde hace 8 años con Ichi-nii hace que le di una enorme paliza y bueno... Kenji se cargó a Toshiro que lo tenía arto desde hace varios días con su enorme ego y actitud...-Continuó hablando Karin durante unos 10 minutos, burlándose continuamente de la debilidad de su hermano y del joven capitán.

**Pov Toshiro**

No podía comprender como es que ese idiota se había encargado tan fácil de mi Hitsugaya Toshiro niño prodigio... Bueno eso no es lo que importaba ahora... Tendría que reportárselo a Yamamoto-Soutaicho y puede que volvieran junto con esos 6 idiotas a la sociedad de almas para una evaluación... Y lo que es peor seguro que tendría que ser niñera de alguno de esos idiotas.

-Lo mejor fue cuando le pegue el puñetazo en el estómago, que lo mandó a volar por los aires, Jajaja-Escuché que alguien gritaba fuera de mi habitación...

-¿De que estás hablando? Lo mejor fue cuando Ichi-nii voló, pero hacia el suelo-Continuaban gritando las voces.

-Jajaja, nah esos son capitanes de la incompetencia-Se burló la primera voz, eso me cabreo bastante ¿quiénes se creían estos tipos?, decidí salir de la habitación para darles su merecido...

-Ohh miren despertó copito de nieve-Me señalo la chica de pelo negro, llamada Karin, que diablos, ¿cómo se habían acostumbrado a llamarme así?, manga de irrespetuosos, acaso no saben quién soy...

-Es Hitsugaya-Taicho para ti.

-Sí, sí como sea-Contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Oe copito, ¿dormiste bien o es que todavía te duele el estómago?-Estalló en risas el chico de pelo castaño que reconocí como mi agresor, luego me vengaría.

-Que es Hitsugaya-Taicho para ustedes-Repliqué con furia-Ahora vamos a concentrarnos en lo que importa y avisarle de esto al soutaicho.

Pov normal

Toshiro contactó finalmente a Yamamoto y avisó sobre su descubrimiento a este, esperando recibir ordenes...

-Mmm… Bien parece que tienen demasiado reiatsu para quedarse en la tierra, eso sería peligroso para las personas comunes, lo mejor será que vuelvan con ustedes a la Sociedad de Almas, y así evaluar su poder, pero lo mejor será enviarlos a la academia- Finalizó el soutaicho con mirada seria

-Claro, Yamamoto-Soutaicho-Asintieron todos los shinigamis allí presentes.

-Karin-chan te digo que nos tenes que acompañar-Rogaba Ichigo a su hermana.

-Que no, no pienso hacerle lo mismo que tu a Yuzu y el viejo-Negaba Karin rotundamente.

-Pero Karin... Tienes que venir y no te lo estoy pidiendo-Se puso serio Ichigo.

-Tú, como te atreves...-Exclamaba molesta Karin- Desapareces por 8 años, nos mientes por 8 años y ahora ¿vienes a exigirme que haga lo mismo que tú? Estas de coña si piensas que voy a ir sin oponerme...-Murmuró Karin antes de salir corriendo.

-Espera Karin-Gritó Ichigo tratando de perseguir a su hermana, pero ella era demasiado rápida.

Karin estaba sentada en la azotea de su casa, mirando las estrellas, pensando en el baka de su hermano y su propuesta

**Karin Pov**

_-No puedo creerlo, ¿quien se cree qué es?..._

_-__Pues no se...TU HERMANO_-Gritaba enojada Tsuki.

-_hnm...No creo que se le pueda llamar hermano._

_-__Karin-chan no seas así la familia es familia, sin importar sus errores__-_

_-Supongo que tienes razón, puedo...puedo-_

-Puedes perdonarlo-Dijo alguien detrás de mí.

Me volteé lentamente para observar a cierto peliblanco cruzado de brazos a unos metros detrás mío, estaba algo...algo... ¿Sonrojado?, ¿por qué lo estaría?, no tenía la respuesta pero se veía algo lindo...ESPEREN UN MOMENTO ¿LINDO?... QUE ESTOY DICIENDO YO NO SOY ASI, tranquilízate Karin...

-Oh, eres tu Toshiro-Contesté sin ganas.

-Sí, vine a decirte que Kurosaki está deprimido desde que lo dejaste hoy echándole todo lo que había hecho mal en cara-Respondió el, en ese momento sentí una pizca de culpabilidad, por cómo había tratado a mi hermano, está bien el se había equivocado pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y lo importante ahora es que se quería disculpar por todo y yo no le dejaba.

-Sabes creo qué después de todo, iré...-Contesté, el chico frente a mí se sorprendió.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?-Preguntó intrigado.

-Porque, después de tanto tiempo guardando rencor, supongo que es tiempo de olvidar-Contesté encogiéndome de hombros, ese chico hacia que mis respuestas salieran de mi boca automáticamente-Además siempre quise ver como es la Sociedad de Almas-Agregué con una sonrisa.

**Toshiro pov**

Karin podía ser tan madura a veces y además se ve linda cuando sonríe...

-_Amo..._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-__¿qué fue lo que dijo hace un momento?, es qué no le entendí bien._

Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo qué había dicho hace un momento, que... ¿KARIN ERA LINDA CUANDO SONREIA?...definitivamente tantos golpes en la cabeza me han hecho daño...

**Normal pov.**

Después de ese incomodo encuentro entre Karin y Toshiro. Karin fue a encontrarse con Ichigo para pedirse disculpas mutuamente y que Ichigo terminará de contar toda la verdad (N/A: ¿no se habrán olvidado de Masaki y Kaien verdad?).

-Yo... Ichi-nii, lo siento-Se disculpo Karin mirando el suelo.

-Yo Karin-chan... ¿De qué te disculpas?-Preguntó Ichigo algo confundido, acaso ¿No era el que se tenía que disculpar?

-Ya sabes baka, por tratarte así, te tendría que haber perdonado antes pero me costó un poquitín, y que me ocultarás lo de vos y Rukia no ayudó mucho que digamos.

-Ohh... si es eso yo tendría que pedirte perdón también y además te tendría que contar todo- Dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

Karin parpadeó confundida ¿qué quería decir con todo?.

Bueno, ...-Dijo Ichigo rápidamente.

-¿Nani?, dilo más lento que no te entiendo...-Dijo Karin entornando los ojos hacia Ichigo.

Ichigo tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar- Decía que eres tía y la razón por la cual me fui fue porque me hicieron Taicho de la novena...-Dijo al fin más calmado Ichigo tomando a Rukia por la cintura.

Karin quedó shockeada ¿era tía? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Eran parecidos a Rukia o a Ichigo?...Tantas preguntas asaltaron la mente de Karin qué no sabía por dónde comenzar...

-¿Cuando...? ¿Cómo se llaman?-Preguntó con un tono de voz que demostraba dudas.

-Tienen dos años Masaki la mayor por 5 minutos, tiene el pelo color naranja y ojos color violeta-Respondió Rukia.

-Y Kaien, menor por 5 minutos, tiene el pelo color negro y ojos color marrón-Siguió Ichigo.

-No me lo puedo creer...SOY TÍA Y ME ENTERÓ DOS AÑOS DESPUES-Vociferó Karin golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza junto con un gran baka y un ¿por qué no apareciste hace dos años?.

-uh... bueno eso es simple-Dijo Rukia tranquilamente -Nostro...-Pero fue interrumpida por Ichigo que estaba totalmente cabreado.

-SIII NOSOTROS LE ROGAMOS A ESE MALDITO ANCIANO CON COMPLEJO DE DIOS VENIR, PERO ¿SABES QUE? DIJO: "No y es mi punto final, ¿entendido Kurosaki-Taicho?- Gritó Ichigo imitando con voz de anciano a Yamamoto-soutaicho.(N/A: imagínense a Ichigo con una joroba en la espalda, bastón todo arrugado y con anteojos hablando con la voz de sus abuelos).

-No me lo creo, cuando te acompañe a la sociedad de almas, puede que 1 o 2 semanas... pero nada más que eso-Aclaró Karin-Me aseguraré de darle de su medicina al anciano...-Dijo Karin con ambos puños en alto y una mirada amenazadora.

Ichigo casi se desmaya de la risa al imaginarse a Karin pateándole el culo a Yamamoto-soutaicho, claro está que eso no pasaría ni en sueños...

-Ya déjate de tonterías Karin, y empaca que mañana nos vamos-Dijo Ichigo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a Karin y revolviéndole el cabello como si fuera una niña.

-Oe, Ichi-nii no hagas eso que me fastidia-Dijo Karin con fastidio.

-Gomen, es que no lo pude evitar, tienes el cabello más largo.

-Si eso es culpa de Tsuki.

-¿Tsuki?-Preguntó Ichigo algo confundido.

-Sí, mi Zanpakuto.

-Espera... ¿ya sabes el Shikai?

-Sí, lo aprendí hace exactamente 7 años, y el bankai también pero es más difícil, aunque estoy mejor que hace 5 años-Dijo Karin como si no fuera la gran cosa, en cambio fresita-kun hizo toda una escena

-¿COMO SHIKAI Y BANKAI?, ¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?

-Bueno tampoco es que me lo preguntarás-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno Ichigo eso es algo que no importa por ahora, tenemos que preparar todo para mañana-Interrumpió Rukia que hasta entonces estuvo callada.

-Si tienes razón-Respondió algo más calmado Ichigo.

***/Bosque de Karakura 7:00 am/***

Todos los nuestros personajes y los shinigamis estaban formados frente a la puerta Senkai que acababa de abrirse

-¿Nos vamos ya?-Preguntó Karin dándole la espalda a la puerta Senkai, mirando el bosque como si fuera la última vez.

-No estés triste Karin-chan, después de todo volveremos lo más rápido posible- Trató de consolarla Toshiro poniendo una mano en su hombro, a lo que todos reaccionaron con sorpresa incluso Karin que todavía no entendía el porqué la había llamado con tanta confianza…

-Etto… Gracias T-Toshiro-Realmente le costaba no llamarlo copito.

-Hm..-Se aclaró la garganta Ichigo para llamar la atención, a lo que Toshiro respondió alejándose rápidamente de Karin y un leve rubor en sus mejillas- Si ustedes ya terminaron…¿nos vamos?.

-Etto… claro que si-Dijo Karin con un sonrojo más notorio que el de Toshiro.

-Mmm… aquí hay gato encerrado-Exclamaron Ino y Matsumoto al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué dijiste Ino?-Preguntó Karin rodeada de un aura asesina.

-Si eso, ¿Qué dijiste Matsumoto?-Pregunta Toshiro detrás de Karin con el mismo aura asesina que Karin.

-N-n-n-nada-Dijeron las dos al unísono mientras corrían hacia la puerta para escapar de ser asesinadas.

-INO VUELVE AQUÍ- corría Karin tras de Ino.

-MATSUMOTO DE ESTA NO ESCAPAS-Gritó Toshiro corriendo detrás de Matsumoto.

-Bueno por lo menos entraron de una vez a la condenada puerta-Murmuró Daisuke entrando seguido de Kenji.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Se preguntó Yumichika más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-No tengo idea pero al fin y al cabo entraron-Dijo Ikkaku entrando mientras de atrás lo seguía Yumichika.

-Sabes nunca los entenderé-Dijo Ichigo abrazando a Rukia.

-Primero hay que encontrar quien te entienda a ti-Dijo a modo de burla Rukia, escapando del abrazo de Fresita-kun y corría hacia la puerta.

-Espera… ¿Qué quieres decir con?...MALDITA ENANA ME LAS PAGARÁS...-Luego de comprender el insulto, Ichigo salió disparado hacia la puerta que inmediatamente se cerró detrás del.

***/Rukongai/***

Karin y los demás observaban las almas que iban caminando de allí para acá y viceversa, entrando en las diferentes tiendas estilo Japón antiguo, niños corriendo…Parecía un paisaje hermoso a simple vista…El distrito 1 del Rukongai, el número más seguro en donde un alma recién llegada puede aparecer.

-Así que….-Interrumpió Matsumoto los pensamientos de los 4 chicos-¿Qué les parece?-Preguntó juntando las manos delante de su cuerpo con brillo en los ojos.

-Mmm…un poco…No se ¿cliché?-Dudo Ino

-Sí creo que esa es la palabra cliché-Afirmó Karin.

-Está bien pero podría estar mejor-Dijo desganado Kenji.

-¿Qué diablos tienen en los ojos? esto es genial-Vociferó Daisuke.

-Al fin alguien normal entre todos ustedes-Exclamó Matsumoto arrastrando a Daisuke hacia ella.

-NO POR KAMI-SAMA ALGUIEN SALVEMÉ KARIN-CHAN, KENJI QUIEN SEA-Gritaba Daisuke desesperado por escapar del agarre de la ojigris.

-Ustedes déjense de sus estupideces, que tenemos que presentarnos de inmediato con Yamamoto-Soutaicho-Dijo Toshiro con tono demandante y prepotente en la voz. De inmediato Matsumoto soltó el agarre de Daisuke, que agradeció estar todavía con vida.

-¿pues entonces que esperamos?... Una carrera Ino el que llega último tendrá qué pagar la comida de una semana del que llega primero… y eso va para todos ¿entendido?-Preguntó Karin emocionada por la apuesta.

-Claro-Dijeron emocionados Kenji, Daisuke y Ino.

-Hmp…Como sea-Resopló Ichigo.

-Suena interesante-Mencionó Rukia

-Me encanta y agreguemos el sake de un mes-Dijo pegando saltitos Rangiku.

-Hmp-Fue lo único que pronunció el señor amargado.

-PUES ENTONCES EN SUS MARCAS…LISTOS…YA-Gritó Karin a todo pulmón mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos al igual que los otros 3 miembros del grupo. Mientras que los shinigami se quedaron estupefactos ante tal velocidad comparada con la de Yoruichi.

-Esos niños son unos demonios-Agregó Rukia con cara de idiota mientras los demás asentían en señal de aprobación.

-¿Pues que esperamos? Yo no quiero pagar la comida de una semana de alguno de esos niños-Masculló Ichigo desapareciendo con Shunpo y detrás de él le seguían Rukia, Toshiro y Matsumoto respectivamente.

***/En algún lugar del Sereitei/***

Nuestros cuatro protagonistas caminaban sin rumbo fijo tratando de encontrar la primera división. ¿Cómo habían entrado evadiendo al guardián de la puerta? Fácil, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra le patearon el culo pasando a la fuerza por la puerta… Extrañamente cuando entraron no sonó la alarme que recibe a todos los intrusos, pero eso no me lo pregunten que ni yo lo sé…

-Idiota… Hubieses dejado que ellos salgan primeros así seguirlos y…-Gritaba Ino hecha toda una histérica regañando a Karin.

-Y dejar que ellos se queden con la comida gratis… antes perdida-Interrumpió Karin a Ino excusándose de su comportamiento…Recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza de parte de la interrumpida-Itai- Se quejó Karin sobándose donde le había golpeado Ino.

-Cuando hablen no interrumpas es falta de respeto y si no quieres otro golpe me dejas terminar de una vez y por todas-Amenazó Ino a Karin con el puño en alto.

-Pues termina de una vez-Esta vez interrumpió Kenji que vio estrellitas.

-Que no me interrumpan más-Se quejó Ino antes de continuar- Como decía… Y cuando viéramos la primera división, los pasábamos y listo-Concluyó Ino.

-Parecía una buena idea-Dijo Daisuke.

-Lo sé… pero esta idiota y sus impulsos-Gritó Ino golpeando a Karin de vuelta.

-Deja de llamarme idiota, descerebrada-Exclamó Karin regresándole el golpe a Ino.

-Inútil.

-Imbécil -Y antes de que la linda guerra de insultos continuará Karin se chocó con cierto peliblanco que por uno de esos azares de la vida los andaba buscando.

-Perdona es que sin lupa no te veo-Dijo Karin sarcásticamente.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?-Preguntó el peliblanco con un tic en la ceja.

-Además de enano, sordo…Pero que va no podes elegir como ser-Respondió Karin cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza- Dije y repito, que eres tan enano que solo te puedo ver con una lupa en mano.

-¿A QUIEN DIABLOS LLAMÁS ASÍ MALDITA JIRAFA ANDANTE?-Estalló el microtaicho.

-A TI _ENANO-_Dijo Karin poniendo énfasis en la palabra enano.

-Mira tú mocosa, me vuelves a llamar así y te mandó con tu creador-Amenazó Toshiro agarrando a Hyorinmaru.

-Si solo inténtalo EN-A-NO-Dijo Karin poniéndose en posición de defensa…

-Creo que deberíamos pararlos-Dijo Daisuke mientras movía una pieza de ajedrez que misteriosamente Kenji saco de la nada- Jake.

-Maldición-Masculló Kenji limpiándose el sudor que tenía en la cara (N/A: por si algunos se lo preguntan…Pues claro que es de tanto pensar).

-Nah déjalos que se maten-Exclamó Ino mientras se apoyaba con los ojos cerrados contra una pared.

-Maldito enano con complejo de Dios, hoy morirás por segunda vez-Gritó Karin mientras se acercaba corriendo a Toshiro con el puño en alto…Pero alguien la detuvo justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué diablos…-Exclamó al ver a la persona que lo retenía…Un chico alto, fornido, pelo rojo recogido en una coleta de tal forma que lo hacía lucir como una piña y extraños tatuajes sobre las cejas que seguramente estarían en todo el cuerpo.

-Hitsugaya-Taicho esta chica lo está molestando, si quiere lo ayudó-Soltó el desconocido ignorando por completo a Karin, (N/A: muajaja hace mucho que no ponía una pelea y quería hacer sufrir a alguien) ese alguien sufriría.

El desconocido sostenía a Karin aprovechando su altura, es decir, la sostenía por debajo de los brazos elevándola un poco del suelo, lo que Karin aprovecho para balancearse un poco hacia atrás y adelante pegándole en sus… bueno justo ahí y cuando la soltó hizo una mortal hacia atrás con la pierna extendida para darle justo detrás de la cabeza, empujándolo de frente al suelo.

Así es el Fukutaicho de la sexta división vencido por una adolecente en cuestión de segundos ¿Quién lo diría?...

-Tsk, yo no creo que te ayudará mucho –Dijo Karin mirando hacia donde estaba Renji tirado en el suelo.

-…

-¿Toshiro?-Pero el pequeño capitán estaba concentrado pensando en cómo un fukutaicho como Abarai Renji había sido vencido en tan solo dos movimientos, por una simple humana.

-Chicos, vamos que tenemos que encontrar la primera división –Exclamó Daisuke qué había salido victorioso del juego de ajedrez.

-Nada me importa ahora- Decía Kenji haciendo circulitos en una esquina con un aura negra rodeándole por completo.

-Vamos Kenji es solo una partida de ajedrez-Le animaba Daisuke tratando de empujarlo, pero por más que lo intentará el chico no hacia ademán de querer moverse.

-Perdí la mitad de mis ahorros por ese maldito juego-Susurró Kenji agachando la cabeza.

-Si no apostamos baka ¿Qué dices?

-Es verdad tú y yo no… pero ella y yo si-Dijo Kenji señalando a Ino que fingía no escuchar nada mirando hacia otro lado, con un fajo de billetes en la mano.

-Etto… a todo esto ¿Dónde están Ururu y Jinta?-Interrumpió Karin mirando hacia los costados con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Se quedaron con Urahara-Dijo Kenji ya un poco mejor.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Karin irritada… Parece que ella estaba obligada a venir pero ellos dos no.

-Hmp… Lo ignoro-Respondió como si nada Ino.

-A nooo yo me vuelvo-Dijo Karin con un aura negra rodeándola.

-Ya es tarde para volver…-Interrumpió Toshiro, levantando a Renji del suelo-Además ya todos los están esperando en la primera división…

-Waa… Y yo que me quería volver… Dijo Karin haciendo pucheritos.

-Ka-chan, ya deja de quejarte y vamos de una vez y por todas a donde el viejo ese a ver que quiere- Vocifero Kenji ya más animado.

-Qué más da ahora- Dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos- Copito ¿Dónde queda la primera división?-Preguntó al peliblanco.

-Síganme-Contesto ya resignado a que lo llamaran como se les dé la gana.

-VIEJETE YAMAMOTO… AHÍ LE VAMOS-Gritó Kenji emocionado, mientras que los demás los miraban con cara de: "_Este chico tiene problemas"._

**Bien… Después de tanto tiempo… Eh vuelto a publicar**

**Gomen si es que eh tardado mucho… Pero la escuela y uno que otro problema en casa no me daban tanto tiempo… Además de que ah llegado una molestias, pero más molesta que Sakura (Gomen a las fans de ella, pero para ser sincera me cae gordo n.n)**

**Inner: ¿A quién le dices molestia? Molestia tu. Ò.ó**

**Yo: ¬¬ Ven ahí esta ella… Inner lectores, lectores Inner… Si me dejas terminar de hablar**

**Inner: Claro, adelante n.n**

**Yo: Bueno como iba diciendo… Hubo HitsuxKarin… Poquito pero hubo, va a ser un enamoramiento corto, no como esos de "Hitsugaya ve a Karin por primera vez y le planta el mejor beso de su vida porque no pudo resistirlo… A lo que la pelinegra no se niega porque con la miradita que le dio, se derritió" además de que no tengo experiencia en fics románticos… Eh leído miles y miles, pero eso del amor no se me da… Ya que nunca eh sentido ni lo que quiere decir "gustar", me gane el apodo de "La Cubito de Hielo" en la escuela… T-T WAAA que triste mi vida… Pero es así como soy y nunca lo voy a olvidar n.n**

**Inner: Olvidaste decir que no tienes ni algo parecido a los sentimientos… Digo para cerrar el tema este cliché y toda la escenita que te armaste… Por favor eso es como la historia de Sai… ¬¬**

**Yo: URUSAI! Que nadie pidió tu opinión- Estrangulando a la Molestia… Digo Inner-**

**Inner: Antes de que me mates loca, termina la historia…**

**Yo: Hmp… Como sea -.- Pero que conste que lo hago porque yo quiero, no porque vos me lo digas.**

**Inner: Si… Claaro.**

**Yo: Bueno… Sayonara mis queridos lectores-sama! n.n**

**Inner: Si y dejen reviews! n.n**

**Yo: O.o" a si cierto Arigato por todos sus reviews! Jejeje casi se me olvida**

**Sayonara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayooo mis queridos lectores-sama… O konichiwa depende del momento del día n.n**

**Inner: Eso ya lo saben idiota! **

**Cállate molestia! Déjame terminar de cerrar el tema… Cof cof como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran ¬¬ he venido con un capi nuevo para ver qué pasará con nuestros protagonistas en la SS, y lo más importante de todo… ¿Quién tendrá comida gratis por una semana (Y sake por un mes según Matsumoto)? Ta TAAN!(Me encantan mis efectos especiales n.n xD)**

**Inner: Disclaimer: Los personajes ni Bleach nos pertenecen… Le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama (Ya hubiese dejado vivo a Ulquiorra para que la Orihime se dejara de joder a Ichigo y el pudiera vivir feliz junto con Rukia)**

**Es verdad en el Capi anterior me lo olvide… Jejeje (No me demanden T-T)**

Chapter 8: Estadía indefinida en la SS

Muy bien la cosa estaba así… los chicos (Kenji, Daisuke, Ino y Ka-chan) llegaron a la primera división para enterarse de que el primero en llegar había sido Ikkaku y que para colmo comía como perro y pagarle ya el dinero de 1 día de comida era demasiado… Pobre el idiota que llegara último, que para alivio del grupo de protas había sido Copito-man.

-Uff… Menos mal, con ya pagar la comida de Daisuke me quedaba en bancarrota, no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado teniendo que pagar la comida de aquel tipejo calvo-Dijo Kenji mientras suspiraba aliviado… Con haber perdido la mitad de sus ahorros y pagar lo de Daisuke le alcanzaba y sobraba.

-Aunque a mí me hubiese gustado llegar primera y recibir comida gratis una semana *Snif snif*- Menciono Ino haciendo pucheritos.

-Arréglate con la plata que le ganaste a Kenji y no tener que pagar la comida de nadie-Dijo Karin mosqueada todavía por lo de Jinta y Ururu.

-Vamos, vamos Ka-chan tranquilízate, ya que estamos acá veamos que quiere el vejete ese y nos vamos lo más rápido posible… Este lugar todo igual me está poniendo los pelos de punta-Dijo Daisuke tratando de calmar la situación, pero termino por preocupar más a todos.

-¿Cómo que te pone los pelos de punta?-Pregunto Kenji todo paranoico mientras empezaba a mirar hacia todos lados, como buscando a una persona.

-Hmn… Nada es solo un presentimiento-Respondió Daisuke.

***No muy lejos de la primera división***

Dos personas miraban desde las sombras como nuestros protagonistas hablaban entre ellos… Analizando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, como si fueran un par de gatos cazando a su presa.

-Parece que esos chicos son más listos de lo que creíamos-Dijo la primera persona, parecía ser un hombre por el tamaño de la persona, y la gruesa voz.

-Jejeje… Si, en ese caso será más divertido-Dijo la segunda con una sonrisa que solo destilaba maldad pura… Esta parecía ser una mujer, por la contextura delgada de su cuerpo y la melodiosa pero traicionera voz.

-Bueno… Parece ser que entraran ahora a la reunión, es hora de irnos, debemos avisarle al jefe de este incidente-Ordeno el hombre antes de desaparecer una vez más entre las sombras.

-Que lastima, supongo que después seguiremos cazando- Dijo la mujer haciendo más grande su sonrisa, para que pareciera más sádica, incluso más que la sonrisa de Kenpachi daba en las batallas, si es que eso era posible- Nos vemos luego mis ratones-Se despidió la mujer desapareciendo de vuelta entre las sombras.

*** En la reunión***

-Hmp… No tienen presupuesto para decorar las calles, ya que todas son iguales- Dijo Kenji mientras observaba atentamente la sala de reuniones, bajo la mirada inquisidora de todos los capitanes, inclusive la de el soutaicho- Y yo que esperaba que por lo menos tuvieran algo de presupuesto para las sillas en la reunión, pero supongo que es mucho pedir-Finalizo negando levemente con la cabeza, mientras que Karin y los demás estallaban en risas.

-Kenji-chan (Nótese que odio el –KUN)… Creo que tienes razón, estos amarretes no tienen ni para decorar las calles, ¿Cómo ibas a esperar que compren sillas para las reuniones? Jajaja- Bromeo Karin mientras Ino y Daisuke asentían con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y Kenji reía a carcajada limpia.

-Bueno si han terminado de burlarse de nuestra forma de decoración… Podríamos continuar- Ordeno Yamamoto cansado de la falta de respeto de los jóvenes.

-De hecho no habíamos terminado, pero adelante-Respondió Kenji de forma altanera y arrogante… Lo que hizo enojar a más de uno.

-Cof cof-Tosio Hitsugaya para llamar la atención de todos- Como estaba explicando, estos cuatro chicos son la causa de los picos de reiatsu que últimamente estaba atrayendo más Hollows de lo normal a Karakura.

-Además de que los cuatros son shinigamis con grandes potenciales-Menciono el fresito, que hace rato quería participar en la conversación.

El soutaicho pareció evaluar un momento la situación de los jóvenes shinigamis que tenia ante su presencia, que para él no eran más que chicos, en potencia peligrosos, que todavía no podían controlar sus poderes… Bueno, según el (Ya que nadie le informo que dominaban a la perfección el Shikai y Bankai)- Bien… Eh decidido que los cuatro jóvenes se queden por tiempo indefinido en la Academia Shinigami, para que puedan aprender a controlar sus poderes y evitar ser un peligro para los humanos-Sentencio Yamamoto seriamente.

-Demo…-Dijo Ichigo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más sintió cuatro miradas que se posaban sobre el amenazadoramente… Casi podía sentir como si lo estrangularan con solo verlo- N-nada, Jejeje.

-Hmp… Si usted cree que necesitamos ir a la Academia, Bien por usted-Hablo al fin Karin, luego de amenazar silenciosamente a Ichigo.

-Sí, me muero por poder contralar bien mis poder, ¡Están que no puedo más!-Dijo Kenji con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pues parecía ser que los único al tanto de que sabían controlar perfectamente sus poderes eran ellos mismos y los idiotas, digo shinigamis que habían ido al mundo humano.

-Jejeje… Si que emoción, voy a ser muy fuerte-Comento Ino tratando de contener la risa.

-Jejeje, no puedo esperar a que comiencen las clases… ¿En qué año estamos?-Pregunto Daisuke dirigiéndose a Yamamoto, que todavía no podía terminar de entender los comentarios de los chicos.

-Mmm… Ustedes estarán en el… Tercer año-Sentencio el Soutaicho- Las clases comenzarán dentro de una semana… Hasta entonces pueden ir conociendo la Academia, y se les asignara un cuarto cada dos… Doy la reunión como finalizada-Finalizo Yamamoto con voz dura y prepotente, mientras se levantaba para salir de la sala.

-JAJAJAJAJA-Echaron a reír los cuatro jóvenes cuando el Comandante se retiro, mientras que los capitanes que todavía estaban en esa sala los miraban con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen?-Pregunto mosqueada Soi-Fong, había algo en esos chicos que le desagradaba.

-Bueno, si quieres saber no es de tu cabello, así que no te sientas tocada Jejeje-Respondió Ino de forma altanera, dirigiendo una sonrisa de arrogancia a la capitana.

-Vamos, vamos Ino deja de comportarte como una niña y vallamos a conocer la Academia, y de paso un lugar para poder entrenar… Si no nuestros poderes se descontrolaran Jajaja-Dijo Kenji con una sonrisa burlona.

-Jejeje, si no queremos ser un peligro para los humanos con nuestros descontrolados poderes, Jajaja-Le siguió el juego Karin.

-Etto… ¿Dónde queda la Academia?-Pregunto Daisuke mirando a sus compañeros que no podían parar de bromear y reír entre ellos.

-Mmm… No se-Dijo Karin luego de un momento.

-Pues, nos dividiremos para buscarla, y el primero que la encuentre elegirá cuarto-Propuso Kenji.

-Claro, ya que no puedes seguir pagando la comida de nadie más-Dijo Ino dirigiéndole una mirada de superioridad, mientras le enseñaba el fajo de billetes que hace un momento había ganado.

-Maldita… Ya verás cuando elija cuarto te dejare con Daisuke, Jejeje que malo soy-Contraatacó Kenji, ya que sabía que Ino no se llevaba de rositas con el pelirubio.

-Teme, no te dejare ganar… ESCOJO IR POR EL NORTE-Grito Ino mientras corría hacia la puerta para poder salir del escuadrón.

-Maldición, eso es trampa… Como sea, VOY HACIA EL SUR-Siguió Kenji muy cabreado.

-Hmp, que irresponsables… Como sea-Dijo Karin calmadamente.

-¿Qué esperas Karin?-Le grito Daisuke emocionado- Bueno en realidad no me importa, YO VOY HACIA EL OESTE.

-Son un trió de Bakas-Suspiro Karin cansada, mientras que los capitanes restantes los miraban con una gota estilo anime en la frente- Ichi-nii… ¿Para donde queda la Academia?

-A b-bueno, creo que para mala suerte de tu amigo al norte-Dijo Ichigo saliendo del shock inicial.

-Puff, entonces ni me molesto en buscar… Me quedare por aquí un momento-Replico mientras se apoyaba en una pared, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho- Por cierto manden a buscar a alguien a esos dos, que seguro se perderán…

*** Un momento después***

-KYAAAAAAAA, LA ENCONTRE-Se escucho gritar por toda la SS, casi como si se tratara de un temblor- EN TU CARA KENJI, MUAJAJAJA.

Karin ante tal grito no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza… Pero no importaba, ya la vería pronto a su pobre amiga, y más le valía rezar por salvarse.

***En la Academia***

-Jejeje lo siento Karin-Decía Ino un poco sonrojada y con un brazo detrás de su cabeza.

-Que lo siento, ni que nada, ¿A quién se le ocurre gritar así solamente por encontrar una Academia?-Pregunto Karin fastidiada.

-Oe, oe tampoco es para tanto, por lo menos con el grito pudimos ubicar la Academia antes de perdernos-Dijo Daisuke con una gran gota en la frente, a veces el comportamiento de su amiga era algo exagerado.

-Pues a mí me vale el grito que pego, esta te salvaste "Acaparadora de la mitad de los ahorros de mi vida" Y la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte- Dijo Kenji señalando acusadoramente a Ino.

-Perro que ladra no muerde… Bueno solo Karin es la excepción a esa regla, pero yo se que tu no…

-¿Qué has dicho Ino? Digo si se puede saber-Pregunto la pelinegra, mientras que sus ojos adquirían un inusual brillo rojo, y elevaba su puño derecho amenazadoramente.

-No, no se puede-Contesto Ino rápidamente, mientras corría en dirección contraria a la de su amiga, buscando una habitación… _Pero como no quieres dormir ni con el Baka de Kenji, ni con el molesto de Daisuke tendrá que ser con ella… _Suspiro derrotada, cuando tenía razón, tenía razón…

Pronto Ino, tenía elegida la habitación de ella y Karin… No eran muy grandes, Constaban de un baño compartido dos habitaciones, en cada una de ellas había un armario y una pequeña mesita de noche, al lado de la cama, luego la casa parecía componerse de lo básico para sobrevivir, una cocina, desde luego Karin no cocinaría, si es que Ino no quería morir.

-Muy bien tú te encargaras del aseo y yo de la cocina-Dijo Ino mientras señalaba a Karin, a lo que esta solo pudo atinar a mirarla con confusión- ¿Qué?, no me mires así… Estaremos aquí una semana, pero tampoco quiero vivir a base de ramen instantáneo durante esa semana.

-Tsk, como tu digas… Princesa-Murmuro Karin más bajito para que no pudiera oírla… O eso creía, ya que un tenedor, pareció pasar muy cerca de su cara, y al darse vuelta juro haber visto una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara de Ino…

**Hasta aquí con el capi de hoy! Gomen por la tardanza! Y lo corto del cap., pero es que la señora inspiración no quiere cooperar! Ya hasta la amenace con una zanahoria y un chicle ¡Pero nada funciona DatteBayó! T-T**

**Inner: Que señora inspiración ni señora inspiración! La verdad que estuviste todo este puñetero tiempo viendo Naruto! Ò.ó**

**Como te atreves! O.o, dijiste que no dirías nada!**

**Inner: -.-U**

**Como sea Arigato por todos sus queridos reviews que…**

**Inner: Aunque sean pocos…**

**Shhh! Cof cof, como decía que me alegraron y me animaron a seguir escribiendo n.n**

**Inner: si como no…**

**¬¬ Antes de que mate a alguien y me tilden de loca por andar hablando sola por la calle… **

**Sayonara! Y Vean el video de Draw with me, en Youtube que está muy bueno! Recomendado DatteBayó!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lectores-sama! Como están? Cuanto tiempo no? **

**Inner: Si ¿Cuánto? ¿3 o 4 Meses?¿O más Camilita-Chan?** **(Mi Nombre n.n)**

**Cof Cof… Lo que cuenta es que acá estoy!**

**Inner: Decime ¿Qué clase de milagro ocurrió para que actualizaras?**

**Me pase por mi fic y luego mi mail… Y cuando los lei y vi que había muchos favoritos me dije: "Y vos que te enojas cuando no actualizan o dejan una historia a medias, no terminas la tuya… Al final sos una hipócrita" Y eso más o menos es el resumen de lo ocurrido… n.n**

**Inner: ¿Y no te pusiste a llorar? **

**No… Bueno, No mucho…**

**Inner: *Suspiro* Como sea…**

**DI EL DISCLAIMER! Ò.Ó**

**Inner: Ok ok ya voy, Bipolar-chan… Disclaimer: Bleach no nos pertenece… Es obra de Tite Kubo…**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Kenji es gracioso"-_Pensamiento

**Daisuke es genial **- Habla una Zanpakuto

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- Conversación Normal

Chapter 9: Comienzo de clases… ¡El profesor te odia Kenji! Parte I

Ka-chan Pov

"_1 Semana… Una puñetera semana hace que estoy atrapada en este lugar y no solo eso también es por mi culpa ¿Por qué diablos decidí quedarme en vez de decirle la verdad al viejo barbón? A cierto algo llamado orgullo… Tsk que molesto es tenerlo, a veces…"_

**Tranquilízate Ka-chan… Hoy es un día genial, comienzan las clases y si todo sale bien, podrás demostrarles lo avanzados que están tú y tus amigos. En menos de lo que esperas estarás de vuelta en Karakura-** Dijo maternalmente Tsuki, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¡Es verdad¡ Hoy comienza la academia… ¿A qué hora empezaba? Y ¡¿Qué hora es?- Dios necesito un reloj, anote eso mentalmente mientras buscaba mi celular desesperada…

Fin Ka-chan Pov

General Pov

Al encontrar el celular, miro la hora sorprendida, eran las 6:30 y según recordaba la Academia empezaba 7:00 una hora más temprano por el discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes… Que de paso también les servía a ellos.

-Bueh… Ni que fuera tan importante- Menciono tranquila la pelinegra mientras tomaba su uniforme de la Academia (./imgres?q=Uniforme+academia+shinigami&hl=es&biw=1360&bih=636&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=_SnGNYrHEd-hBM:&imgrefurl=./wiki/Academia_Shin%25C5%258D&docid=wdzKV8zkOjn8VM&imgurl=.com/bleach/es/images/f/f9/Estudiantes_de_la_&w=351&h=556&ei=gG63TsK8H-LZ0QH9nsjRBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=646&vpy=109&dur=645&hovh=283&hovw=178&tx=119&ty=145&sig=115191368934558587594&page=1&tbnh=143&tbnw=90&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0 **N/A: Soy vaga y que?**)Mientras se dirigía tranquilamente al baño.

*****En la habitación de los chicos******

-Kenji levántate… Terminemos que ir a la bienvenida, si no es que queramos perdernos para cuando vallamos a clase- Decía un desganado Daisuke vestido solamente de la cintura para abajo, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado cuerpo y el rubio cabello desordenado **(*¬*) **

-Olvídalo Daisuke-Baka, no pienso moverme aquí a menos que pase un tornado… O Ino buscando MI dinero- Dijo Kenji escondiéndose entre las mantas de su futón, mientras agarraba el fajo de billetes con más fuerza.

Daisuke intento despertar una vez más a su vago amigo, pero al ver que solo respondió con un ronquido/gruñido, suspiro derrotado mientras salía de la habitación, directo al baño donde le esperaba una buena ducha… La verdad tampoco le llamaba mucho la idea de ir a esa bienvenida.

*****Habitación de las chicas*****

-Ino-chan ¿Ya estas despierta? Porque me muero de hambre- Gritó Karin saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cabeza, ya cambiada con el uniforme, que le quedaba "algo" ajustado.

-Te estaba esperando… ¿Viste mi dinero? Es que lo llevo buscando toda la mañana para poder molestar a Ken-Dobe pero no lo encuentro- Respondió la pelicastaña con el ceño fruncido "_Estoy segura de que lo puse aquí cuando llegaron Ken-dobe y Daisu-Baka para ce-nar…" _En ese momento Ino comprendió todo perfectamente, Oh esta vez Kenji iba a perder algo más que plata.

-Mmm, no lo vi… Pero qué más da, ni siquiera lo necesitas- Dijo Karin tranquilamente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- Ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde para las clases.

-Hmp, está bien- Dijo Ino resignado, luego se vengaría de Kenji.

******Salón de clases******

Faltaban unos 5 minutos para comenzar las clases, y el profesor ya se encontraba en el salón dispuesto a empezar con las clases de historia.

-Muy bien chicos, sé que muchos de ustedes me conocen pero pa…- El profesor que aparentaba unos 40 años de edad de negros cabellos y ojos verdes fue interrumpido por el fuerte golpeteo de la puerta del salón.

Fastidiado el hombre fue a abrir la puerta, dispuesto a regañar al que fuera que osara interrumpirlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la mala educación del joven.

-Oh gracias, al parecer este es mi sala, bueno con permiso- Entro sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento de haber interrumpido la clase e haber llegado tarde.

-Alto ahí jovencito- Dijo Furioso el profesor al muchacho de ojos azules y cabello marrón parado frente a él, que lo miraba entre fastidiado y altanero… El infierno caería sobre el por haberse burlado de… Benshiro-Sensei.

**Bueno esto es solo un adelanto de lo que le espera al pobre de kenji… *suspiro* Se que lo hago sufrir demasiado pero es que es mi preferido y el más facil de escribir, ya que me base un poco en mi personalidad… Vago, Altanero, Gracioso y busca pleito…**

**Inner: Un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que leen nuestra loca historia y a todos sus reviews.**

**Que me animan a seguir escribiendo, y a un a si no reciba ninguno seguiré escribiendo porque uno escribe en las buenas y las malas**

**Inner y Yo: Sin más me despido de Ustedes Lectores-Sama! Hasta el proximo Chapter (Esperemos sea pronto)**

**Ahh por cierto un agradecimiento especial a todos los que dejaron reviews:**

karin-shici101

himeangi

satori0013

LuNaShinRa

Darkred-sun

eleniux96

yue yuna

deseccatedheart

kobato

**Y uno muy especial a mi autora preferida en TOOOODOO a: **Okashira Janet**, que no importa si no sabe que existo siquiera… Es como mi Sempai y me ayuda a inspirarme!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Continúan las clases… ¡El Profesor te Odia Kenji! Ultima Parte

-Alto ahí jovencito- Dijo Furioso el profesor al muchacho de ojos azules y cabello marrón parado frente a él, que lo miraba entre fastidiado y altanero… El infierno caería sobre el por haberse burlado de… Benshiro-Sensei.

-Hmp… ¿Qué ocurre?-Respondió Kenji con cara de aburrido, este viejo sí que le fastidiaba el día.

-¿Qué acaso no te piensas disculpar por haber llegado tarde?-En todos los años de enseñanza que llevaba Benshiro en esa academia, jamás había visto a un joven tan insolente y despreocupado.

-¿Para eso me impide sentarme?-Pregunto incrédulo el mocoso de ojos azules-¿Qué no ve que está desperdiciando tiempo de la clase por preguntar idioteces?-Finalizo mirando a su sensei de manera altiva.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto Benshiro irritado… Ese joven lo sacaba de quicio y ni siquiera había pasado 15 minutos de conocerlo.

-Que le importa-Respondió simplemente causando suspiros asombrados de parte de la mayoría de los alumnos, menos claro de sus tres mejores amigos que lo miraban con una gran gota en la frente, sabían que su amigo era tonto… Pero de ahí a meterse con un profesor, era demasiado.

-USTED LO HA QUERIDO-Grito el sensei, por fin soltando toda su furia- AFUERA EL RESTO DE LA CLASE.

-Ahh-Soltó un suspiro el ojiazul mientras se dirigía tranquilamente hacia afuera- Bueno… Ni que fuera muy importantes esto de las clases teóricas… Ka-chan, Daisu-baka, Ino… Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

El profesor observo irritado como aquel joven se despedía de sus amigos y se iba caminando tranquilamente hacia afuera… _Esperen un momento, el dijo hasta el almuerzo, pero no hay hasta dentro de unas 3 horas… Me lo suponía típico Yankee_. Pensó Benshiro mientras cerraba la puerta de mala gana detrás del joven.

-Bien continuemos con las clases-Dijo un poco más calmado el pelinegro- Mi nombre es Benshiro Tsukihima y seré su profesor de historia… Y en cuanto al joven que se acaba de ir, sus amigos me harían el favor de convencerlo de ir a las otras clases.

-Es muy terco-Contesto una joven pelinegra con el pelo atado en una colita baja, mirada ónix, delgada y al parecer muy atlética.

-No tengo ganas-Le siguió una joven de pelo castaño, ojos marrones con una mirada de aburrimiento y también bastante atlética.

-No- Respondió simplemente un joven pelirubio, de ojos marrones, y musculoso.

-Valla clase de amigos- Murmuro Benshiro viendo de reojo a los 3 jóvenes que acababan de hablar- Como sea ahora vamos a empezar con la fundación de esta academia, saquen todos sus cuadernos- Ordeno Benshiro.

-MOOO-Quejido general de los alumnos, que esperaban que el misterioso joven de hace un momento, volviera a pasar e interrumpir de vuelta la clase.

************/Hora del Almuerzo/************

-Chicos-Saludo Kenji que acababa de llegar de Quien-Sabe-Donde- ¿Cómo les fue en clase?

-Aburrido-Murmuro una somnolienta Karin, que luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos-Benshiro-Sensei nos dejo, mucha tarea.

-Jajajaja-Rio Kenji- Yo estuve entrenando un rato en el claro, y después me acosté a dormirme una pequeña siesta…¡Estoy listo para lo práctico!

-Ohh Kenshi-kun~ -Murmuro con voz cantarina Ino que lo fulminaba con la mirada y se sonaba los nudillos- ¿Hay algo que tengas que darme?-Pregunto con voz de ultratumba, mientras se acercaba a él.

-N-N-Na-NADA-Exclamo Kenji que salió corriendo inmediatamente, seguido de Ino, dejando a Karin y Daisuke solos, debajo del árbol en el que estaban sentados, almorzando tranquilamente.

-Oye Ka-chan tengo algo que decirte-Soltó de repente Daisuke, sorprendiendo a la Pelinegra.

-Soy toda oídos.

**Ficha de personalidad:**

**Kenji:**

Apariencia: Cabello marrón corto y desordenado, ojos color azules "Como dos pozos de agua", alto y flaco.

Personalidad: Gusta de hacer bromas casi todo el tiempo, es un busca pleito natural y odia a todo aquel que mienta… Secretamente siempre le gusto Ino, aunque no tiene el valor de admitirlo por miedo a perder su amistad.

Frase preferida: _"Camina hacia adelante, y nunca te rindas…Y si te caes levántate"_

Historia: Perdió a su madre a la tierna edad de tres años, y nunca conoció a su padre y desde entonces vive con su abuelo. Se desconoce cómo se volvió Shinigami, pero es el segundo más poderoso del grupo de Karin, justo después de ella, seguido de Ino, Jinta, Ururu y Daisuke.

**Waaa… Sé que es mucho tiempo y el capi no vale la pena… Pero quería actualizar lo más rápido posible y ahora tendré más tiempo ya que termine la escuela y no me lleve nada n-n**

**Inner: ¬¬**

**Como sea… Un agradecimiento súper especial a los que leen y dejan reviews, y a los que leen y no dejan nada (Vagos¬¬)**

**Inner/Yo: NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! Y DEJEN SU COMENTARIO QUE SIEMPRE ESTA BUENO MEJORAR!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Visita.

Entonces Daisuke, ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto Ka-chan inclinando un poco su cabeza, extrañada por el raro comportamiento de su amigo.

-B-Bueno e-es que yo q-quería decirte a-algo i-i-i-im –Trataba de decir Daisuke con la cara más roja que la de una cereza o un tomate si es posible.

-¿Hum? – Interrumpió Karin mirando hacia un costado, donde se estaba formando un gran grupo de gente- ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Eh?- Pregunto el pelirubio, dándose por vencido… _Simplemente no es el momento_. Pensó derrotado.

-Vamos a ver – Grito un Kenji salido de la nada, más feliz de lo que estaba antes de ser perseguido por Ino – Debe de ser algo importante.

-Si, como sea – Dijo Ino algo deprimida, caminando hasta ponerse al lado de la pelinegra, que ya estaba parada.

-Yuupi, puede ser que no tengamos clases- Dijo emocionado Kenji.

Daisuke lo miro con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca… _El primer día de clases y ya ni siquiera quiere tenerlas._

-Eso sería genial- Apoyo Karin con una gran sonrisa y haciendo el símbolo de la paz.

-Si como sea, vamos de una vez par de vagos –Dijo Ino dirigiéndose al lugar.

Dicho esto todos siguieron a Ino hacia el bulto de gente, que por cierto, había aumentado considerablemente su tamaño.

/Daisuke Pov's/

_Se ve que es un evento muy importante… Cuanta gente…_

Puede ser que porque iba muy distraído o por azares del destino (N/A: Inner: Más bien la mente de la escritora/ Yo: Cállate y no interrumpas el momento dramático ò.ó!). Choque con una joven pelimarrón, que rápidamente se agacho en una exagerada reverencia.

-G-G-Gomen nasai (Lo siento)-Dijo rápidamente la chica, totalmente sonrojada.

-Jejeje no es problema, después de todo fue mi culpa- Lentamente la pelimarrón fue levantándose, dejándome ver unos hermosos ojos rojos carmesí… _Kawaii, _pensé sonrojándome levemente.

-Ah Etto, m-me llamo S-Satori- Respondió ella con un sonrojo muy tierno cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Lindo nombre Hime-sama (Hime=Princesa; Sama= Sufijo de respeto) –Bromee un poco haciendo que ella soltara una suave pero hermosa risa- Por cierto soy Daisuke… Nos vemos luego Satori-san-Dije despidiéndome para seguir a Ka-chan y a los demás…

Aunque por alguna razón, esperaba volver a ver a la dulce princesa.

/Fin Daisuke Pov's/ Normal Pov's/

-Ah Daisuke pensé que te habías perdido Baka (Idiota) ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Kenji viendo a su amigo llegar, aunque algo distraído.

-Eh… En ningún lugar en particular- Respondió un poco sonrojado el pelirrubio.

-Hmp como sea… Estuve averiguando algo y al parecer todo este lio es porque al parecer hoy nos van a visitar 3 capitanes, es una especie de tradición el primer día de academia y bla, bla, bla –Dijo Ino saliendo de entre la multitud con cara de aburrimiento.

-OOh ya veo… Entonces no habrá clases por hoy- Kenji parecía ilusionado con el hecho de no hacer nada el primer día de clases… Hecho que hasta ahora lo estaba logando más que bien.

-Urusai (Cállate) Ken-Baka… Nada es seguro por ahora… Además vamos que los capitanes están por llegar-Respondió Ino algo irritada por el hecho de tener que aguantar todo ese acto ya que la presencia era obligatoria.

-Por favor vamos de una vez, así terminara más rápido-Dijo Karin cortando la inminente pelea que se venía.

-Ka-chan tiene razón-Apoyo Daisuke dirigiéndose al auditorio.

************En el Auditorio************

/Toshiro Pov's/

Este día era el peor del año… Y se repetiría año por año, aunque por suerte ningún capitán podría salir dos años seguidos, el año siguiente estaba librado.

-"_Como sea… Sigue siendo una pesadilla"_

_-"__**No tiene de que preocuparse maestro… Estará esa chica humana, hermana de Kurosaki presente **_"- Escuche a Hyorinmaru decir con un tinte de humor en su voz.

-"_No seas idiota, a mi no me importa si está o no"-_Respondí sintiéndome ansioso a la vez que sentí un pequeño calor extenderse por mis mejillas… Rayos, estaba sonrojado.

/Karin Pov's/

Aburrido… Es todo lo que pienso de este inútil acto, solo servía para que algunos estudiantes pudieran orientarse en cuanto a que escuadrón pertenecer y todo eso.

-"_De todas formas yo sé en cual quiero estar"-_Pensé decidida, mientras una gran sonrisa se apoderaba de mi boca.

-"_**Si… En el decimo**_"-Respondió Tsuki con voz picara.

-_"Hmp"-_No respondí nada, aunque estaba harta de que su Zanpakuto la molestara con ese pequeño capitán, no era la gran cosa… Además ella quería estar en el onceavo, desde que vio a ese loco Taicho supo que ese escuadrón era el apropiado, aunque de ser posible quería volver a casa y seguir viviendo "normalmente"

/Normal Pov's/

El auditoria estaba lleno de alumnos… Todos se encontraban totalmente emocionados por la llegada de 3 capitanes a la academia, ya que a pesar de suceder todos los años, siempre llegaban alumnos nuevos y siempre era igual de emocionante.

Se podía observar a todos los alumnos totalmente emocionados y ansiosos dentro del lugar… Bueno todos menos un grupo de chicos que más bien querían dormir antes que participar de ese aburrido acto.

-Mou esto es aburrido… Nadie notara si nos vamos, hay que irnos… Nee Ka-chan deja que me vaya –Se quejaba Kenji.

-No molestes Ken-baka no es muy complicado, solo tienes que poner atención unos pocos minutos -Contesto Ino tajante, de verdad estaba enojada.

Kenji no dijo nada más, y mejor así ya que justo en ese momento los alumnos se callaron repentinamente… Y no era para menos, 3 de los más famosos capitanes estaban ahí.

-Estudiantes, se que cada año ocurre este evento, pero sé que ustedes como yo saben que no por eso es menos emocionante…

-Deje de perder tiempo y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas –Grito Kenji irritado desde el fondo, mientras que Daisuke, Ino y Karin se alejaban rápidamente de él, mirando a cualquier parte, menos a donde estaba su tonto amigo.

-Joven, sé que es nuevo aquí pero tendrá que mostrar más respeto si quiere permanecer… Ya me han contado de sus incidentes con los profesores, espero verlo en mi oficina más tarde –Respondió el director claramente enojado…

-Hmp, como sea… Pasaremos a presentar a los Taichos que han tenido el honor de visitarnos hoy:

Byakuya Kuchiki, Taicho del 6º Escuadrón

Zakari Kenpachi, Taicho del 11º

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Taicho del 10º

Los tres Taichos fueron recibidos por gritos y aplausos mayormente femeninos (Solo 2 de ellos en realidad).

-Bueno – Continuo el director, poniendo orden de inmediato – Ahora podrán hacerles las preguntas que deseen.

Cuando este termino de hablar, rápidamente pudo ver como casi todo el alumnado femenino levantaba sus manos con estrellitas o corazones en los ojos, entre chillidos de emoción.

Los pobres capitanes no tenían escapatoria.

**Lo sé… No merezco aparecer por acá… No después de tanto tiempo.**

**Pero bueno esto es mejor que nada y sé que prometí actualizar más seguido… Pero surgieron cosas y hubo un bloqueo de por medio, pero no hay escusas que lo valgan T-T Lo lamento tanto queridos lectores-sama! **

**Pero volví! Y creo que fue gracias a una chica en especial… cuyo review me hizo llorar y reír a la vez ((Que sentimental que soy por dios :P)) Bueno… Muchas gracias por hacerme recapacitar :**

**Karin Astix Kurosaki Hitsugaya****! ((Se oyen aplausos y ovaciones o como se escriba :P))**

**Bueno como sea… Sé que no tengo perdón y que la conti no lo vale… Pero es lo que hay! Si todo sigue igual de bien continuare actualizando… Por ustedes lectores-samaa!**


End file.
